The Strangers: Book 1
by Kallypso
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Harry Potter. But what happens when a group of strange girls shows up at Hogwarts Harry's first year. They hide the secret of the future because for some reason they know everything that's going to happen. Should be crazy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: My Insane friends and Me

**_This is my first Harry Potter Fan fic! There will be seven books in this series of course since that's how many are in the actual Harry Potter series. I will probably be using elements from book and movie depending on how I like the potrayal of each. So try to keep up. _**

**_Any who there is alot of sarcasm and funnyness (not even a word I know) in this story so ENJOY!_**

Staring out the window watching the world rush by. Normally this would be considered a relativly un exciting experiance. But when the world is rushing by the Hogwarts express it takes on a new meaning.

It's freaken AWESOME!

Hey, what's up? I'm Aimee. Aimee Elizabeth Parker. But call me Aimee please.

I was sitting in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express with my five other friends who are just about insane as me. Maybe even a bit more insane than me.

There's Erin, sitting next to me haveing a debate with Natalie. And Abby whose engaged in a sports magazine and Maddie who's listening to Musicals while reading Phantom of the opera which she already has memorized anyway. And then Brook who is checking her reflection in the train window and fixing her makeup.

It makes for insanity, I'll tell you. But I'm so used to it I don't really care.

Besides, it made since we were all excited. We had gone through Hell to get into this book.

Maybe an explanation is in order. See, from where we actually come from me and my five friends are the last thing you would call normal even without our personalities. Cause we all have distinguished abilities that actually have nothing to do with magic an anyway. See we can all fly and we have a distinguished other power but I'll tell you about that later.

We're a little cluster of insanity and when Erin finally found away to get us into the Harry Potter books we just became more wierd when suddenly six owls decended and handed us our letters to Hogwarts.

We were counting on that but still. Then badda bing badda boom here we are! On our way to Hogwarts!

"Brook, quit with the makeup. You look fine already!" I groaned.

"But I didn't get enough time to do it this morning" she protested.

Brook is a girly ditz with blonde hair and a makeup caked face. What she looks like without makeup I will never know and I'm not sure I want to either. She is the steryotypical dumb blonde. It's not often you find one as genuinly ditzy as her no doubt about it. She can fly and she can also turn invisible which you would think would be the last power she should have since she wants to be noticed but according to her it's good if she finds a micro scpoic flaw in her makeup and she can dissapear without others knowing it.

I rubbed my temples "Brook, you spent an hour and a half getting ready this morning!"

"Exactly!"

I promptly began banging my head against the window.

"Ha! I win!" I heard Erin exclaim triumphantly. She had obviously won her debate with Natalie. Erin is a walking and talking encyclopedia with a photographic memory with short brown hair. She's a genius, an expert at debates, and she's already read all of our books for Hogwarts... twice. Her power is controlling water and stuff. It's a cool power and she's awesome at it.

"I let you win" Natalie protested "I'll win next time!" she burried her head in "Hogwarts A History". Natalie doesn't have quite the photograhic memory of Erin but she's still really smart and reads alot. She's our spare encyclopedia if Erin myysteriously dissapears (which is no an infrequent occurance). Natalie can control plants! So we think that she's going to be Professor Sprouts favorite student.

"You people talk to much" Abby sighed flipping through her magazine. Abby is the quiet type and the most athletic of all of us with short blonde hair held up in a pony tail. She used to be a gymnast so she's alot stronger than us. She's also the smallest. She has the power of super speed which definetly came in handy when we needed money. Those silly wizards carry to much on them at a time.

"Or sing too much" I pointed out glancing at Maddie who had begun to sing the Phantom of the Opera like she always does.

Maddie is obsessed with musicals especially Phantom of the Opera and she's memorized the play, movie and book... don't ask me how. Obsessions work like that. She's always singing... like always. We think she'll be on Broadway when she grows up. She can control fire. It's a cool power. Ha... get it? Fire is a cool pow- Oh never mind.

I guess that covers everyone except me. I'm the one who has occasionally sadistic thoughts and has the knife fettish. I have dark hair and even darker eyes and I love to read and write though I'm not as smart as Natalie or Erin. I'm still kind of the leader of my group of freakish friends however. I can control energy which is an awesome power in my opinon. I can like, tazor someone with my bare hands!

"So prediction time" I said deciding to change the subject "What houses do you think we'll be in?"

"Well, Erin and Natalie are gonna be in Ravenclaw without question" Maddie shrugged.

I nodded "Yeah and I'd probably put Abby in Griffyndor. Maddie could go in Ravenclaw or Griffyndor. Brook..."

"Hufflepuff" Everyone said in unison. Brook continued to do her makeup.

"So what about me?" I asked completely unsure where I'd be put.

"Probably Griffyndor" Erin said "But maybe Ravenclaw."

"Either one is fine with me." I shrugged "I mean whatever house we're put in it's probably for a reason."

You might notice that none of us mentioned Slytherin. This is because we, quite frankly, wouldn't be put there. Not a chance. I mean, from where we come from we are muggle born and well, I don't think there has ever been a muggle born in Slytherin. Half blood yes. But not a muggle born.

"I'm going to go find Harry and Ron" I announced getting up "And get accquainted."

"I'll go to" Erin stood "To make sure you don't freak them out too badly."

"Now why would I freak them out?" I asked innocently "Just because I know everything that's going to happen to them and know their entire fate?"

"More or less" Erin sighed.

"Ok fine." I looked at Natalie "You're in charge. Make sure they stay somewhat sane."

"Good luck" Erin called as we left our compartment and started down the train.

* * *

**_What do you think? Good so far? REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Many Meetings

**_Here you are everyone! Another chapter! REVIEW!_**

"Seriously Aimee" Erin sighed "Is your goal this year to freak out the entire wizard population? Shouldn't we try to act like normal kids?"

I stared at her and laughed "Erin, us trying to be normal would be like Brook having no makeup. We're about as crazy as they come."

"Besides the normal crazy stuff. I mean our powers. That is bound to cause an up roar... and the fact that we know everything that's going to happen. That will just be down right disturbing."

I sighed "It will make for an intresting year. And don't worry Erin. I swore at the beggining of this, we all did, that we wouldn't change the plot. I plan to keep that promise. I'm just gonna have fun while doing it. Ahh, I think I found their compartment."

"Hungry are you?" Ron was saying as he eyed the treats that Harry had just purchased.

"Starving" Harry nodded.

"Hi there." I popped my head in.

"Augh!" Ron dropped a chocolate frog.

"This is going to be intresting. I can tell" Erin sighed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking a little suprised.

I leaned against the compartment door "I'm Aimee, this is Erin. Nice to meet you Harry and Ron."

"I don't think we said our names" Ron said slowly.

"Oh no, you didn't" I grinned broadly causing Erin to sigh and Ron to inch a little farther back.

I invited my self in and sat down next to Harry. Erin sat next to Ron.

"So, how goes it?" I asked.

Harry was staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well you're the first person who hasn't gawked at me in awe." he said.

"Would you like me too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, no" Harry said quickly "I'm glad."

"Good cause I wouldn't do it anyway. Can I have a choclate frog?"

Harry handed me one.

"So uh... whose your family?" Ron asked in attempt to make conversation.

"You wouldn't know them" I shook my head. "Me, Erin and all my other friends are muggle borns. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone. I want to see how long it takes for people to find out."

"So I guess this is all pretty new to you too." Harry said looking glad that someone else was overwhelmed.

"Not at all why?" I asked.

"Um..." Harry looked at a loss for words.

"Um... Erin has a photo graphic memory. She already read all of the books... twice." Hey I might as well keep the "knowing the entire future" thing a secret for a little longer. Just to please Erin.

Ron looked enviously at Erin "Lucky. You'll ace your exams no problem."

"She'd do that without the photo graphic memory, trust me." I sighed.

"Hey, does anyone want to see a spell?" Ron said outt of the blue pulling out a wand "George taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow." he raised his wand and held it over the rat.

That's when Hermione came by the compartment and stuck her head in "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevill lossed one."

"Nope" Harry, Ron, Erin and I said in unison.

Hermione had noticed Ron's wand "Oh? Are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

"No pressure" I muttered under my breath.

Ron tried and failed at his spell which I totally didn't see coming (No really I didn't. I know absolutely nothing that's coming... wink, wink.)

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked hautily "I've tried a few simple ones my self. But they've all worked for me. I've memorized all of our course books of course."

"Wow" I muttered "You and Erin are going to get along great."

Erin smiled and pointed to herself "Photographic memory"

"Oh you too?" Hermione seemed pleased.

"Yep, she's a genius" I smiled "Nice to meet you Hermione. I'm Aimee and this is Erin."

"I don't remember saying my name" Hermione said slowly.

"Oh, you didn't" I grinned broadly.

Hermione looked slightly freaked out "Oh... ok... so who are you two" she glanced at Harry and Ron.

Once those introductions were aside and Hermione was finished talking about Harry and stuff she left the compartment.

"Whatever house she's in I hope I'm not." Ron muttered.

Erin and I glanced at each other and smiled conspiratorly.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" I kept grinning letting Ron no that I knew something that he didn't.

Then the compartment door opened again and in came three boys: Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco Malfoy.

"We hit this compartment at the right time didn't we?" I whispered to Erin who just sighed deeply.

"So it's true then?" Malfoy stared at Harry "Everyones saying Harry Potter was here. It's you then?"

"Yes" Harry said tightly.

"Hi there." I said leaning back in my chair "Nice to meet you Malfoy."

"I don't think we've met." Malfoy looked at me.

"No we haven't" I grinned broadly again earning myself another three stares from Malfoy and his friends.

"Hey Erin" I said to my friend "Keep track of how many times people stare at me like I'm crazy."

"Can I count people more than once?" Erin sighed "Cause Harry and Ron are staring at you too. If so you've gotten 8 stares so far"

I shrugged "Sure go ahead. I'm Aimee by the way. This is Erin."

Malfoy stared at me a few more seconds then turned back to Harry "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried unsuccessfully not to snigger.

"You think my name's funny do you?" Draco sneered "No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out a hand which Harry didn't take.

"This is just endlessly entertaining." I sighed.

"Make that 13 stares" Erin sighed.

That's when Natalie appeared at the door "Aimee I- Oh... sorry" she saw the standoff between Harry and Draco then looked back at me "Um... I kind of lossed control and... they escaped..."

"Ah, damn." I muttered "Didn't we tell you to keep them sane?"

"Give her some credit" Erin sighed "It's kind of more than a one person job."

"Well Abby is sane enough couldn't she help?" I asked.

"Well she would" Natalie nodded "But she got a hold of the sweet cart and has a sugar rush and is currently darting around and scaring the witz out of people by appearing next to them."

"Forget what I said about sane." I sighed "Be right there Natalie."

Natalie nodded and dissapeared back behind the door.

"What got loose?" Malfoy was the first to ask.

"My friends." I sighed "If you want you can meet them but I don't recommend it. Their more crazy than I am."

"That's pushing it Aimee" Erin muttered.

"Ah, maybe you're right." I grinned "Well I better go. If you see one of them run by obsessivly doing makeup or singing or doing other crazy things let me know. Nice talking with you Harry and Ron. Malfoy."

I hurried out with Erin behind me to go find my friends.

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Unexpected Events

**_Ok so... I don't own Harry Potter and all that so um... REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

"We're here!" Maddie sang.

I sighed "At long last."

Erin and I had managed to get our friends back together in the compartment with out killing them which is always good. Of course now I was exhausted but oh well!

"Let's go." I jumped to my feet "We don't want to get there and learn all the boats are taken! Then we'd have to fly and we know how awful that would be!" I flashed a mischevious grin Erin's way.

"If you try to fly right now I will kill you." Erin growled "Can we have a chance to be... normal crazy?"

"I'm just kidding" I grinned "Let's go."

"I don't want to get in the boats!" Brook was complaining "It will mess up my hair! What if water gets on me? What if my make up is messed up? What if-"

"What if you shut up before I drop all of your makeup, skin care, hair care, and other... care products into the lake" I growled.

That shut her up. Works every time.

After a leisurly ride through the lake to Hogwarts castle we finally reached our destination and met Professor McGonagall in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron found us.

"So those are your friends?" Ron nodded to the band of freaks beside me.

"Yup!" I grinned "You already met Erin and Natalie and then there's Abby, Maddie and... well you should just avoid Brook."

"Nice to meet you" Harry said.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ron asked "I better be in Gryffindor."

"Yep wouldn't want to be the only one in your family to not be in that house." I nodded.

"How did you know that-"

"Lucky guess." I said quickly "I just know that I won't be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. It be pretty much impossible. I'm not nice enough for Hufflepuff and... well I guess you two know why I won't be in Slytherin."

"Yeah" Ron began "Cause your parents are-" I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Remember the don't tell anybody thing" I hissed "We're surrounded by about a billion kids."

"You there" McGonagall said sharply walking twoards us "Are you paying attention?"

"Yes" I said calmly.

"Then what did I just say?" she said tightly obviously excpecting me to not know the answer.

"You welcomed us to Hogwarts and talked about the sorting before we sit down in the Great hall and how our house is like our family in Hogwarts cause we'll do everything with them and you said the four houses were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and how our triumphs would earn us points and we'd lose points for rule breaking and that the house with the most points at the end of the year would win the house cup and that we should smarten up for the Sorting ceremony" I reeled off then took a deep breath "Did I miss anything?"

Everyone was staring at me now and McGonagall looked suprised.

"Your score is now 36, no 37 stares" Erin whispered to me.

"Wow I'm on a role" I muttered.

McGonagall straghtened her hat and then led us through the doors and down the aisle in between tables where older students watched us curiously and we lined up along the front of the stage. Then, one by one our names were called.

Brook, as we excpected, was sent to Hufflepuff.

And then Natalie and Erin were sent to Ravenclaw, no suprise there.

Maddie and Abby ended up in Gryffindor.

Then it was my turn.

I walked up to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on me head.

_Hmm _the little voice whispered in my ear _This one is difficult. A good mind, confident. A sharp tounge. Yes this is a tough one._

_I don't care what house I'm in _I thought back _Whatever I'm meant to be in._

_Yes I think I know... ok... _

Now I guess I was excpecting a GRYFFINDOR! or RAVENCLAW! But what the hat said shocked me completely. And the fact that I was shocked was shocking enough.

SLYTHERIN!

...woah...

I heard cheering from the Slytherin table which kind of took away the possibility of me hearing wrong.

I got to my feet and walked to the table and sat down barely noticing that I was right next to Malfoy.

My other friends were staring at me wide eyed from their tables. Good, so I wasn't the only one shocked about this.

"Hey" I was snapped out of my reverie by the voice of Malfoy who was sitting next to me. Wow I'm observant.

"Draco Malfoy" Malfoy held out his hand "We met on the train."

"I remember" I hesitantly took the hand. "Nice to meet you... again."

Ok I'm fine. Just get it under control. Nothing out of the norm is happening right now. I mean yes I'm a muggle born and just got put into Slytherin which like never takes muggle borns but that is absolutely no reason to panic. I guess I was goin to have to keep my heratage a secret but that would be hard to do forever.

Not to mention the friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione might be difficult but at least I had friends in Gryffindor.

What the heck did my friends think?

What the heck do I do now?

Where the heck is Waldo!?

Sorry, random insert there.

The sorting finished and food was served. At first I wasn't sure if I would have the appitite but as soon as I saw the food I didn't really care about my complex situation. I realized that in between freaking people out and trying to keep insane people sane you can work up quite an appetite.

A little fun fact for you there!

"I knew I was going to be in Slytherin" Malfoy said seeming pleased.

"No joke" I muttered "You got sorted before the hat even touched your head."

"Didn't excpect to see you in Slytherin though" Malfoy continued "You seemed to be friends with Potter and Weasly. Thought you'd go to Gryffindor."

"That makes two of us" I sighed.

During dinner I met a bunch of Slytherins including Pansy Parkinson who kept talking about how simaler our last names were. What the heck. And Flint the Slytherin prefect who I thought should get his teeth fixed but I didn't say that.

When the meal was finished we were dismissed. I caught up with Erin on the way out.

"Meeting. Midnight tonight. Tell the others" I hissed.

Erin nodded wordlessly needing no explanation.

"Hey Parker!" I heard Malfoy call.

"Gotta go." I sighed and I took off after the other Slytherin first years.

Jeez I thought this year was going to be intresting. And it had just gotten more intresting then I ever expected.

* * *

**_Unexpected hmm? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Meeting

**_Ok I am an awesome updater cause I'm updating after only one day!!! You should review with reviews cause I got none last chapter!_**

Ok so the Slytherin common rooms were pretty cool but... still! This was CRAZY! My bed was right next to Pansy Parkinson who seemed to like talking to me. I just smiled and nodded and pretended I heard what she was saying cause I was off in my own little world.

I lay awake in bed till I was sure everyone was asleep then snuck out of bed and to the Slytherin common room. I had to get to the nearest window...

I crept out of the portrait and hurried down the corridors. It wasn't long till I found a tower that was open to the air. I sighed and clasped the railing with my fingers allowing myself to feel the cold night air.

Then I launched myself over the railing allowing myself to freefall for a moment before soaring back upward.

It had been awhile since I had flown since Erin had stressed that I shouldn't. Just the feeling was enough to clear away all my suprise.

Gosh, I'm getting to deep. It took me a moment to locate where my friends were already standing. I dove down and landed gracefully on my feet.

"What took you so long?" Erin asked.

"Pansy Parkinson took forever to fall asleep." I muttered. "So I guess we know why I called this meeting."

"Uh... because you freakin got placed into Slytherin and your a muggle born?" Maddie said "Duh!"

"Yes that" I sighed leaning against the castle wall. "I have no clue what happened! I... I just don't..."

I guess there was no need for me to say anymore.

"Well on the bright side of things" Abby said "This is the only time you'll probably be shocked about anything while we're here."

"Don't jinx us Abby" Natalie sighed.

"There are some cute boys in Hufflepuff" Brook said out of the blue.

"On topic Brook" Maddie growled "This is serious!"

"I am being serious!"

"You are not your daydreaming about boys you idiot!"

"Well excuse me you-"

"GUYS!" Erin groaned "Do you want to wake the whole castle!?"

Maddie and Brook don't get along... Did you catch that?

I rubbed my temples "Will everyone just shut up! I need a minute to figure this out."

Erin sighed "Look Aimee. Remember what you told me on the train? That whatever house we'd be in it would be for a reason?"

"Yeah what about it?" I raised an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this. I never can tell with Erin.

"I think the reason is so we have eyes and ears on all sides." Erin reasoned. "We have people in all houses and we need someone to be able to get close to um..." she trailed off.

"Who? I didn't catch that?" I said cooly.

"Hey we just want to know what Draco Malfoy is up to." Natalie said innocently.

"Great. Maddie and Abby get the main characters and I get the antagonist." I grumbled.

Everyone shrugged in unison which made my mouth twitch.

I finally sighed "I see your point though Erin. But we know our main sourse of information is going to be Maddie and Abby. Let us know if one of the intresting plot developments is about to happen."

Abby and Maddie nodded.

"Erin I also think you should get close to Hermione" I said now that my confused feelings were aside I was leader like again "Natalie you too. Whenever you can. Brook... just do whatever Hufflepuff isn't very important. And I guess I'll be keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy." I sighed. "Sound like a plan everyone?"

They all nodded.

"Good" I nodded "Now everyone get back to your houses. I don't want us to be caught the first night and lose our houses points."

We parted promising to meet at breakfast. I flew back to the tower I had come from and scurried back to Slytherin.

I tipptoed through the common room and was about to climb up to the girls dormitories when a voice stopped me.

"Where have you been?"

I whirled around to see Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch.

"Oh... um..." ah crap what do I say? What do I say? "I... couldn't... sleep?"

He raised an eyebrow obviously inferring that I was a bad lier.

"Yeah so you went for a midnight stroll?" Malfoy said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Uh... yep that is exactly what I did." I smiled brightly "Midnight stroll. Good inference skills Malfoy. I'll be going to sleep now."

"Wait." He stood "What were you really doing? I know you weren't just out there for nothing and I saw you talking to your friend Erin earlier. What were you doing?"

Damn he was alot more observent then I give him credit for. "I... ok fine." I didn't see why I shouldn't tell him. I doubt he would turn me in when we were in the same house "I was meeting with my friends. Because of certain... events I thought we should talk."

"You mean you being in Slytherin?" he asked.

Jeez how did he know that!

He answered my question with his next statement "You weren't excpecting it. I saw you all through dinner. You were shocked. Why?"

"Uh... well, let's just say I'm the first in my family to be in Slytherin." I sighed. Not a lie. In fact I was the first in my family to go to Hogwarts but he didn't need to know that.

"Ah" Malfoy nodded "You must be a true Slytherin then."

He wasn't making me feel any better.

"So who is your family?" he asked.

"You are incredibly nosy aren't you" I said bitterly "I'm tired Malfoy. I'm going to bed." I swivled around and hurried up to the girls dormitories.

I never knew that Malfoy was this observant... or smart. It was annoying kind of because I knew that I wouldn't be able keep my heritage a secret for long. As a last resort I could tell him they were dead which was true for all of my friends.

We escaped to here from a stupid orphanage.

A little info you didn't know about me there huh?

Still, once the secret got out I was going to have a crisis on my hand.

One alot worse than Brook losing her makeup.

* * *

**_REVIEW! Yeah Malfoy is a bit smarter in my series to make things more intresting on Aimee's side of the story. Of course I always figured he was pretty smark anyway! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Chapter 5: I Get on Erin's Bad Side

**_LALALALALALALA! CYBER COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!_**

The first week of school passed like a blur. It was our first potions class when Ron and Harry ambushed me.

"You're in Slytherin?! How did that happen?" Ron demanded.

"I was hoping Maddie and Abby would fill you in on that." I sighed "I have absolutely no clue but um... no hard feelings right. We don't have to be enemies just cause I'm in Slytherin."

Harry shook his head "I guess not."

"Ok good." I smiled "So I guess I'll see you around."

I went over to find a seat. I had arrived kind of early so I could talk with Maddie and Abby. Maddie was sitting on my left and Abby sat next her on her other side.

"So how's the Slytherin common room?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Cool actually." I admitted "Alot of green and silver. But my favorite color is green so..."

"Good. When all else fails at least you have your favorite color to keep you happy" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what I was thinking Abby" I smiled brightly. Some more Slytherin's started showing up at that point, Draco Malfoy included. He sat down on my right side.

I should of asked Abby to sit there. Damn why didn't I think of that sooner?

Malfoy cast a glance of loathing at Harry before he acknowledged me "You got here early."

"I wanted to talk to my friends" I said maintaining an open, friendly, light attitude. After all I was trying to be friend him I might as well give it an effort.

"Those two" Malfoy nodded at my friends on my left.

"Yep." I sighed "Thats Maddie and that's Abby"

Maddie said Hi and Abby gave a wave.

Apparently no one wanted to be enemies with Malfoy. I could guess Maddie's motive. I guess I should go ahead and tell you that it's not a secret that she likes Draco Malfoy. Because he is kind of cute but... still. I don't base my friendships with boys on that.

Abby is just a nice person so she's friends with everybody. We all think she's too nice for her own good but it's helpful if you need her to do something!

Hey I might as well use her niceness to my advantage!

I had been excited about potions mainly because of my certain favorite professor teaching it.

...what? I like Snape! He's awesome and sarcastic and enigmatic! He's a cool character what can I say. Oh and he's the head of Slytherin house so I might as well make an effort to be a good student in his class.

As it turned out he did seem to not hate me which was nice. Of course all his anger was vented on the Gryffindors but next to Draco Malfoy I seemed to be one of his favorite students! Score!

But the real intresting part didn't come till the end of the week. Our first flying lesson with Gryffindor.

If you people are familier with the books you'll know this was going to be intresting.

I myself was curious of to how good of a flyer I'd be. Sure I could fly without a broom stick but I wasn't sure how different it really was.

"I practice flying all of the time" Draco malfoy was telling me on the was out to the courtyard where Madam Pooch was leading us. "What about you?"

"Oh yes, quite frequently." I nodded. Abby and Maddie glanced at eachother and hurried to cover up grins.

...Hey he didn't specify with a _broom. _

"Welcome to your first flying lesson" Madam Pooch said when we were all on the left side of our brooms. "Well what are you waiting for? Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

"Up!" I commanded and almost in unison Harry and I's Brooms flew into our hands. So did Malfoy's.

I guess I do have a natural flying ability. Confidence boost there!

Abby and Maddie got it on their second try. It took everyone else a minute... or five minutes to get their brooms up.

After which Neville ended up losing control, falling several feet and breaking his wrist, dropping his remembrall on the way.

After madam Pooch's warning to stay on the ground or else Draco Malfoy found Neville's remembrall "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lug gave this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his fat ass."

Ah, there's the annoying Malfoy I knew so well.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry stepped up glaring at Malfoy.

I was content to watch this scene play out. It was incredibly amusing.

"No" Malfoy sneered "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he hopped on his broom and took to the air tossing the remembrall from hand to hand "How bout on the roof?"

Harry then being the heroic person he was, got on to his broom despit Hermione's protests and took to the air as well.

Ok here comes the intresting part.

"Violence is not the answer" Abby sighed.

"Nope" I agreed "It's the question. Yes is the answer. I think I'm going to join them."

"Not you too!" Hemione groaned. "Madam Pooch said we shouldn't fly on our brooms."

"Madam Pooch said we shouldn't fly on our brooms" Pansy Parkinson mocked in a high pitch voice.

"I didn't say anything about a broom" I allowed a mischevious smile to spread on my face.

"Aimee no!" Abby groaned.

"Erin is going to _kill _you!" Maddie warned.

"Probably. Wan't to join me?"

"Sure."

We all dropped our brooms to the suprise of the crowd then crouched down and launched ourselves into the air.

I'm telling you, the looks on there faces.

I wish I had my camera! I mean seriously! It was just hilarious!

I grinned down at them and winked and Maddie, Abby and I flew over to where Malfoy and Harry were facing off.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?"

"Well he sure is gonna try." I muttered leveling myself in between the two boys.

I'm sure Harry was about to tell me to stay out of this but then he realized that I was in the air... without a broom.

Malfoy's eyes bugged "Wha-"

"You never asked how I got out of the castle that night to meet with my friends." I gestured to Maddie and Abby "Here's your answer!"

"No this isn't normal for a wizard" Maddie told Harry who was probably thinking that question.

Abby whispered something in Harry's ear. He nodded and flew forward trying to ram Malfoy off his broom but Malfoy avoided him just barely.

"Have it your way then." and he threw the the glass ball as hard as he could. Harry charged after it.

Then Malfoy turned and glared at me "How... you... you're flying."

"Really?" I asked somewhat sarcastically "Did you figure that out all by your self."

Malfoy was about to reply but I interupted him "Explanation later but now we need to get back on the ground." I followed my own advised and dropped down landing gracefully on my feet. I strode back twoards the croud like absolutely nothing had happened. Yes Erin was going to kill me but their faces right now were just worth it.

But the silence was killing me.

"Shows over people." I muttered

That's when Harry came back the remembrall clutched triumphantly in his fist. That's also when McGonagall came in.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Ha, he'll be expelled for sure now." Malfoy siad triumphantly as he was led away.

"Cough yeah right cough" Abby coughed loudly but Malfoy was too absorbed in his "victory" to hear her.

Of course there was the whole minor event about me and my friends flying. The rumor travled like lightning and everyone knew about it by dinner.

Of course everyone included a certain girl in Ravenclaw who I was very much dreading a meeting with. In fact she stalked right up to the Slytherin table the others already in tow "You. Outside. Now."

"Can't it wait" I muttered.

"No." she growled.

So she had us all out in front of the great hall.

"Aimee! You had to go and _fly_! To make a scene like that! I though we might have a chance to be normal... well not normal but you know what I mean! Now we're the gossip of the school!"

"Hey they didn't know you, Natalie and Brook can fly!" I said definsivly.

"Oh contrare! Maddie told the Gryffindors" Erin exclaimed.

Maddie looked sheepish.

"You couldn't keep it a secret could you?"

"I was bored!" I cried "I wanted to have a little fun for crying out loud!"

"Whatever!" Erin growled "Look I try to be nice but there are a few things that put people on my bad side! This is one of them."

"Look can't you just let this go!" I muttered.

"No. I'm mad. Nothing is going to make me let this go."

"...I won't ask you for homework help for 3 months."

"...Make that 4 months and you've got a deal."

"Deal."

I headed back to the Slytherin table considerably happier.

"What was that all about?" Malfoy asked being nosy like he is.

"Erin was having a moment" I shrugged "A bad, bad moment. But I'm fine."

Got to love Erin's bad side huh?

* * *

**_REVIEW and get CYBER COOKIES!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Knife Fettish

**_I still have extra cyber cookies to give out to reviewers! R&R!_**

* * *

"How come he's still here?" Malfoy scowled the next morning when he saw Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends in a perfectly cheery mood.

I shrugged "Couldn't imagine" I of course was grinning my signature "I know something you don't" grin so Malfoy felt inclined to go and annoy Harry again. I went with him along with his little helpers (Who were giant guys. But hey that doesn't really intimidate me in the least) to watch the scene play out.

"Having a last meal Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?" he sneered.

"Your alot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends." Harry said cooly.

"Ouch" Abby muttered under her breath. Crabbe cracked his knuckles at her and she stood getting on one of those tough faces that makes me want to laugh.

"Do you want a piece of me scrap for brains?" she said dangerously.

Crabbe kind of hesitated. She must of looked very convincing to someone who doesn't know her.

"I don't recomend picking a fight with her" I hissed "Her bite is ten times worse than her bark."

"Yeah that's right." Abby hissed dangerously.

"What makes you think I'm afraid of you shorty?" Crabbe growled.

"What did you just call me? I'll give you a reason! This fist is going to end up in your skull if you don't shut the Hell up!" Abby snarled

Crabbe cracked his knuckles again and glared.

Guess he ran out of retorts.

"Both you stop it before I make you!" I growled.

"He started it!" Abby protested.

"You're the one who talked first!" Crabbe shot back.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" I warned my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"But he-"

"But she-"

"AUHHH!" I flicked a switchblade out of my pocket and jammed it into the table right in between them "BACK OFF DAMNIT!"

"Yes ma'am" Abby sat.

Crabbe backed up slowly.

"Well that was certinly intresting" Maddie said struggling not to crack up.

Everyone in the entire Great Hall at the moment was staring at me.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I snarled. Everyone went back to eating.

... what you didn't know that I had a switchblade? Of course I do! I have a knife fettish remember.

"Continue" I said brightly snapping the blade shut and pocketing it.

"Bad day?" Ron asked me nervously.

I cocked my head to the side "What makes you say that Ron? I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, causing another ruckus Aimee?" Erin was behind me glaring.

I ducked my head and muttered "No Erin."

"Well why didn't you stop them!" she burst out at Maddie who hid under the table.

Erin glared at me "I recomend you don't do that again! What else are you gonna slip about hmm?" she stalked away.

Malfoy was now looking incredibly freaked out and didn't seem to know whether to be more afraid of Erin or me.

Harry was the first to recover from the obvious shock "So why are you over here anyway Malfoy? Wouldn't try to talk to me without your friends would you?"

Back to buisness then.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own" Malfoy shot back "Tonight if you like. Midnight. Wizards duel. What's a matter? Never heard of a wizards duel I suppose?"

"Of course he has" Ron said sharply "I'm his second who's yours?"

Malfoy didn't even look back "Parker."

"Flattered" I muttered "Do me a favor and just call me Aimee if it's not to much trouble."

"Midnight" Malfoy reminded Harry before he strode off.

"Not that it's going to matter since you aren't even going to show up." I muttered.

Malfoy wheeled around "How did you know that-"

"Because you just want Harry to be caught and get expelled duh." I rolled my eyes "Not that hard to figure out Malfoy. Now I'm going to finish breakfast now." I walked swiftly ahead of him to the Slytherin table.

It was later in front of the Great Hall when Ron and Harry met me.

"Hey Aimee!" Ron called. "That... that thing that you were using earlier. What was it?"

I had to laugh "This?" I flicked out the switchblade "I love knives really. I have a knife fettish. This is a muggle wepon. You know... maybe your dad has heard of them."

"Wow" Ron said "Yeah I bet my dad would love to get ahold of one of these. I- Hang on how did you know my dad like muggle stuff?"

I shrugged mysteriously "Lucky guess. And I don't reccomend he try and get one. They're kind of illeagle in the muggle world and I'm not gonna tell you how I got this one." I snapped it closed and pocketed it.

"What's it like having muggle parents?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't know" I sighed "My parents... they're dead. Me and my other friends... we got here from an orphanage." I shrugged "Happened when I was six and..."

I trailed off. Malfoy was watching us. His eyes were wide... how much had he heard...

Damn.

"Aimee? What's-" Harry started.

"Nothing." I shook my head "See you at midnight alright"

I took off after Malfoy. I had to get to him before the other Slytherins found out...

* * *

**_Want to REVIEW NOW! PLEASE!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A Minor Problem

**_Ok I haven't gotten any reviews the past two chapters. Keep in mind: If you've already reviewed you can review again! In fact... it would be nice if you did. I want to know how my story is._**

I had to get to Malfoy and quick. Before he told anyone. Yeah good luck with that he was way ahead of me already and the halls were annoyingly crowded.

"Aimee!" Erin stopped me then, noticing my expression, raised an eyebrow "What's with you?"

"Tell Abby and Maddie I may not make it at midnight." was all I said "I've got a problem."

"You let it slip you were muggleborn" Erin sighed and shook her head "Wow I never saw that one coming."

I glared at her "You aren't helping. And if Malfoy wasn't so nosy this wouldn't be a problem! _He _was eavesdropping on a conversation with Harry and Ron."

Erin nodded once "Gotcha. Carry on."

"Thankyou" I began sprinting twoards the Slytherin common room.

Slytherin actually had Defence Against the Dark Arts right now but Malfoy apparently had decided to skip since he was heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room. That or he had forgotten something. Damn that nosy idiot!

I didn't find him once I got to the common room. Had he gone up to the boys dormitories? That would be a problem. Were there others in there too? That would be an even bigger problem.

I decided to go for the "hide until he comes out" idea. See most normal people would have a hard time finding a hiding spot. But since I can fly my hinding place choice is apparent.

The celing. There were beams way up there so it was ideal. I flew up there and pearched on the one closest to the portrait.

A few boys and girls filed out with their books at that moment and hurried away. I waited as more students left until finaly the last person came out looking around cautiously.

Malfoy.

He seemed to not find anything suspicious so he started forward twoards the portrait.

"And where are you going?" I asked cooly, dropping down in front of the portrait.

Malfoy was first shocked but then his face seemed to anger "You! What do you want."

"Oh it's simple Malfoy." I growled "I want you to tell me what you heard."

"Get out of my way you filthy mudblood!"

...well that answers that question.

"Do you want me to punch you cause I will" I hissed narrowing my eyes "How many people have you told?"

"A few" Malfoy muttered.

"Let me refrase that" I said through a very forced smile "How many have you told, specificaly, Malfoy?"

"What do you care" Malfoy snapped.

"Don't push it Malfoy" I was maintaining my forced grin with suprising effeciency. "Let me guess. You told about... oh, let's just say... ten people. But now of course they're going to go out and tell the other Slytherins and spread the word."

Malfoy paused then sneered "Yeah and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Lovely" I muttered "Just fricken lovely. You're right I can't do a thing about it but I am seriously considering using you as a punching bag right now so don't test me."

"You _lied!_" Malfoy accused "You said that it was because you were the first person in your family to be in Slytherin that it suprised you! Not because you're parents were _muggles."_

_"_Well if you look at it _logically" _I sneered in a really bad mood "Which apparently you are no good at, you would see that that was the truth. None of my family has ever been in Slytherin because none of my family ever went to Hogwarts. Get the picture?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed "Move Mudblood!"

"Wrong answer!" I snarled. I aimed a punch at Malfoy's face which he only barely dodged. My fist smashed into the wall.

Now Malfoy was looking at me his eyes wide "Y-your hands!"

I looked down at my fists and saw that an electric current circulated around them. I must have been really mad. Mad at myself for screwing up big time.

"You really think that the blood of a muggle born and the blood of a pure blood is that different?" I said breathing heavy "No... in the end it looks the same when spilt. Red." I was shaking with anger my fists clenched by my side, turned away from Malfoy but I knew he was watching me.

"The emotions, the feelings of wizards and muggles are the same. Hate. Anger. Jelousy. Greed. Pride. Muggles are the same as wizards I found. The only difference is the lack of magic. But they still can kill in so many ways. With a knife, a gun, a bomb, a heavy object, a fist. Oh and so many different ways too. Not just one curse. No... Muggles get creative."

"My other friends and I all discovered our powers the same way though each were different." I held up my hand where electricity still circulated. "A surge of adrenalin. Desperation. One moment the man was looming over me. The next I saw him on the ground, a hole in his cheast. I shot him full of lightning... 5,000 volts I think. It went straight through where his heart was supposed to be."

I clenched my fist stemming the flow of energy "Yes, I am a muggle born but like it or not I _am _in Slytherin. I don't know why and I don't care. The fact remains that I'm here now. A _Slytherin. _Just remember that Draco Malfoy."

Without another word I turned and walked swiftly past him not even daring to look at his face. I didn't care what he thought actually. He could go rot for I cared.

Cause he's the one who started this minor problem of mine.

Oh sorry... _Big _understatement.

* * *

**_Yeah this one wasn't as humorus but I like writing anxiety chapters! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	8. Chapter 8: A Slip up again

**_Keep the reviews coming people!_**

Well I was right about one thing. Those 10 people Malfoy told evidently do have big mouths cause everywhere I went the rest of the day people whispered, or glared, or avoided me ect. Actually I liked this better than people yelling at me. Of course only the Slytherin's were really giving me the silent treatment. In fact the Gryffindor's seemed to like me alot now. Why I have no clue but I'd take it.

Lucky me I would be able to go to the "midnight duel" that was actually a trap, tonight.

I arrived early and hid on the celeing of the trophy room for the Gryffindor's to turn up. Sure enough a few minutes later the door creaked open and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Maddie piled in to the room.

"Malfoy must not be here yet." Ron looked around. "But he's late."

Maddie was the only one who thought to look up at the celeing with me but she chose not to tell them. She just smiled brightly "Hmm I wouldn't think Aimee would be late. She's usually very prompt."

"Still am" I grinned dropping down from the celing and landing in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Who all jumped and stumbled back. Maddie just grinned smugly.

"Must you do that!" Hermione gasped clutching her chest.

"Yes I must" I nodded grinning "For the sheer hilarity of watching your eyes pop."

Ron glared "So where's Malfoy?"

"What do you think I track his movements?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I personally couldn't care less since he's the one who leaked the certain rumor that I'm muggle born."

"Yeah I guess that's my fault" Ron said nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up." I sighed "In truth I'm quite glad that the Slytherin's have stopped asking me questions."

"So um... Malfoy was supposed to come for the duel." Harry prompted.

"Oh yeah... that... Well..." I was interupted by the sound of Filch's voice.

"Sniff around my sweet. They may be lurking in a corner."

"Or on the celing in my case" I muttered grinning. "Let's scram"

We all ran as fast as they could... actually me and Maddie flew next to them... until we came out near the charms class room.

"I told you" Hermione gasped "Malfoy tricked you. You realize that right Harry"

"In a nut shell" I nodded.

"You knew about this?" Ron look mad. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"My uncanny sence of humor got the best of me?" I tried. "Hey you guys are fine nothing to worry about!"

Peeves suddenly came shooting out of a class room.

"Except for him" I said my face completely unchanged.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!

We ran all the way down the end of the corridor until we slammed into the door.

"It's locked" Ron moaned.

Almost in sync Hermione, Maddie an I pulled out our wands and said "Alohomora" the door clicked open and we hurried inside.

"We're safe" Maddie sighed while winking at me.

I was already looking at the three headed dog behind us. It was still asleep at the moment.

"Hey guys you know what Cerberus is?" I asked casually.

"Isn't that like the thing in greek mythology?" Harry asked still listening out for Filch.

"The three headed dog that gaurds the gates of Hell" Hermione knew of course.

"Hmm, I didn't think the gates of Hell were in here." Maddie raised an eyebrow "He must be on vacation."

"No no Maddie. This isn't Cerberus. It's obviously related but this is Fluffy."

The others seemed to realize what we were talking about and they turned around slowly. The dog was waking up now it's three sets of black eyes fixed on us.

"Is this the part where we run?" Maddie asked me.

Harry and the others were way ahead of us they opened the door and stumbled out. THe dogs heads lunged at me almost catching Maddie but I flashed my force field of energy in front of it and it drew back yelping.

"Sorry puppy" I apoligized before slipping out the door and closing it.

"Aimee... what did you just do?" Ron said slowly.

"Oh did I not mention the fact that I can control energy?" I asked allowing some to dance across my palm.

"No Aimee you left out that part" Maddie was supressing laughter.

"Yeah what have you been hiding?" I asked laughing.

"Fire?" Maddie let a flame hover over her hand.

"Hey do you think Erin's gonna kill us again?"

"I think so."

Harry was looking at the door which trembled in Fluffy's wake "If you had told us Malfoy wasn't coming this wouldn't have happened." he accused.

"Yeah well you had to meet the three headed dog." i shrugged "So that you could see that it was standing on a trap door and was gaurding something or else the entire plot would-"

"WHAT?" Hermione, Harry and Ron cried in unison.

"Y-you knew there was a dog?" Harry stuttered.

"You knew we'd be chased into that room?" Ron stared.

"You saw the trap door?" Hermione asked as if only someone observant like her could've.

I claped a hand to my forehead "Aw crap I'm in for it now."

"If Erin asks I wasn't here tonight" Maddie muttered "Go on and explain Aimee. They'll just end up finding out later."

"Aw but I don't want to!"

"Just do it."

"Explain what?"

"Um..." I took a deep breath "Ok so would you believe me if I told you I know everything that's going to happen?"

They blinked.

"Like all of your future at Hogwarts these next seven years."

More blinking.

"Are you just gonna stare?"

Blink, blink.

"I know everything that's gonna happen too" Maddie held up a hand "We all do."

"Y-you know the future?" Harry stuttered.

"Well what happens to you three anyway. Yeah pretty much." I shrugged.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Um... well for starters I knew about Fluffy and then let's see... oh tommorow you're getting a Nimbus Two Thousand. Don't tell anyone and act suprised. That's all I'm revealing."

"Woah..." Ron breathed.

"Oh and another thing. Two things actually. now that you know about this.

"1) Don't tell anyone under any circumstances that you know or you will be murdered in your sleep.

"2) Do not ask me about what will happen about anything. I can't tell you and you can't make me.

"Any questions?"

Shaking heads.

"Good. Now I'm going back to the Slytherin common room. Run along now." I flew off down the halls. I passed Peeves once but he was too shocked to see a person flying to call out for Filch. Even if he did I'd be long gone.

Now that they knew my secret I hoped no one else would find out. Two slip ups in one day? I wouldn't last long if this streak continued. I hoped in paticular that a certain incredibly scary girl in Ravenclaw. If that happened this may well be the last slip up I ever made.

* * *

**_Please REEEEEVIEEEEEEWWWW!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Uninvited

**_Hello! I'm bringing you another chapter. THis one is also a little anxiety but it has some good old fashion sarcasm in it. R&R!_**

I reached the expanse of stone wall that formed the entrence to the common room when I heard the voices. From inside.

"What does that filthy muggle blood think she's playing at?" that was Flint.

Mud blood? Are they talking about me?

_"No stupid, they're talking about the other muggle born in Slytherin of course!"_

"Yeah why did the hat let her in anyway! Is this some sort of joke?" was that Adrian? I think so.

Hmm, a meeting about me. How flattering.

I murmered the password "Serpant's tounge" softly but only allowed the door to slide open a tiny crack. I peered through. All of the Slytherin's were in the common room. Talking. Jeez it's almost one in the morning. Did they think I was asleep or something?

Hmm, suprise appearance time. But I don't do normal ones. I go for the suprising ones. First a distraction...

my eyes rested on the chandelier. Perfect.

I snapped my fingers and the lights began flickering as purple energy crackled around them. Everyone looked up. Perfect.

I slipped in and flew up swiftly to one of the corners and allowed the flickering to stop. They started talking again and I flew over to the center beam on the celing and looked down watching this meeting play out.

"A mudblood has never gotten into Slytherin have they?" Pansy Parkinson asked in her high pitched annoying voice.

"This shouldn't have happened" Flint spat "Maybe we can get Dumbledor to change her to Gryffindor or something."

"I heard she's friends with Potter and Weasly too!"

"Seriously?"

Jeez this place was just gossip central wasn't it?

"A mudblood in our house! It's almost scary isn't it!"

"How does the likes of her get into Slytherin."

"Well she is in Slytherin so she has to be worth _something._"

Yes, thank you-... was that... Malfoy? No way! Was he... defending me? The boy sat staring into the fire. This was the first time he'd spoken since I been here.

"What?"

"Well I'm just saying" Malfoy stood "It's true she's a mudblood and all but she has to be worth a bit if she's in Slytherin not to mention she can fly and I recently saw her do something wierd with energy. She might be different..."

Remind me to thank you later... Wasn't expecting that at all.

"That doesn't make her blood anyless filthy" Flint spat.

Ok my appearance had been held off long enough.

"A meeting all about me?" I said in a cool voice "I must've missed the memo." dropped down from the celeing and landed in the middle of the crowd glaring around viciously "Of course I'm sure this was just an innocent mistake."

Malfoy turned even paler than he already was but Flint looked kind of mutinous which would make most normal girls cringe in fear. But luckily, I'm not normal so I just stared him down.

"You have alot of nerve coming here mudblood." he growled.

My eyes narrowed more as I grinned in an evil fashion "Mudblood? Oh I'm really hurt Flint that you would use such an un creative, over used term on me. I hoped you would be more creative."

There was dead silence. Flint was known apparently for his temper and menacing attitude.

Of course I was known for my temper, my sarcasm, and my unfailing ability to annoy people so I guess I'm set.

"What are you doing here anyway?" another Slytherin whose name I didn't care enough about to remember.

"Well, news flash people I _am _a Slytherin . Is it so strange that I go into my own house?" I growled.

"What did you do to trick the hat!" another Slytherin yelled.

"Uh... nothing. Next question."

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"Gee I wonder" I sighed looking around at the mutinous looking Slytherins "Next question. One that is actually worth asking please."

"Give us one reason we shouldn't throw you out now." Flint growled.

"You would end up getting very hurt and being disgraced in front of your entire house" I said simply "Of course your teeth kind of already do that."

Flint charged me in that instant. I flashed a grin and caught his fist as it soared through the air. Energy pulsed in my hand shocking his fist with about 100 volts as I held it.

"That was a bad idea." I hissed feeling suddenly very evil.

Flint jerked back clutching his hand and shaking it as if trying to get feeling back in it.

"Don't look so shocked" I smirked "I'm sure Malfoy told you. And you shouldn't try to suprise attack someone with a built in electric forcefield."

Everyone stared at me.

"Eventually you people will stop being suprised by these things." I sighed.

"How are you in Slytherin?" Flint spat "Your nothing but a filthy mudblood with useless muggle parents! Scum of the earth!"

I snapped in that instant and the next thing I knew I was behind Flint my switchblade pressed to his throat "Say that again" I hissed/ growled "I dare you Flint. See an advantage of being Muggle born is I have a much less limited supply of Wepons that can be used to hurt people."

I shoved him away from me and turned to the others "You guys aren't gonna get anywhere arguing about whether or not I should be here cause like it or not I am here and there is nothing you can do about it. Get a grip all of you! I didn't ask to put in Slytherin! It was the _last _thing I excpected. But I was put in here.

"I don't ask for much. Just that I be treated equally to a pure blood while I'm here. Cause I can do spells just as well as you can and if blood is spilt both of ours will look the same! Talk about me behind my back all you want. But know that if I catch you talking about me or any of my other friends bad things will happen. You will be cut, or hexed, or jinxed, or curse, or shot, or hit over the head with a cor bar, or have a heavy object dropped on your head, or be punched repetedly, or be pressurepointed, or burned, or electricuted, or slapped, or plunged into a bucket of ice water, or infected with a dangerous disease or... you people get the picture right?" I had just rattled off about two dozen ways to hurt people. I think they got the picture.

"Well if getting hurt is our only other option" Malfoy was almost smirking but not quite "Maybe... we should listen to her?"

Slowly they began nodding. Flint finally sighed and said "Fine."

Victory.

Slowly the crowd dispersed back to the dormitories.

Malfoy was about to go when I said "Thanks."

He riased an eyebrow lookign suprised "For what?"

"You know what." was all I said before I left the common room and headed twoards a tower. I needed some time to myself.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Understanding

**_Ok so this one isn't totally anxeity but it isn't outrageously funny either. This will probably be the last anxiety chapter for a while._**

The night time has always calmed me. It's alot better than the daytime in my opinion. No I'm not going vampire or anything but in my opinion it's just awesome. Moon light is more... I don't know... mysterious? Yeah. You can hide at night. It's harder during the day. Put that togehter with a nice, open Hogwarts tower and you've got a mystical venue.

... Am I getting to deep? Be honest.

I knew I should be a sleep. It was almost two in the morning and I was definetly gonna be tired tommorow. I didn't want to have to explain the incident tonight to my friends... oh, and Erin was gonna find out I revealed my energy power. Damnit.

I sighed and stared out at the school grounds letting the cool night breeze wash over me. If I heard anyone coming I could just jump over the wall. It's a benifit to flight. You always have somewhere to hide without people seeing you at all.

"So what are you doing up here?"

Unless of course a person who know your ability finds you first because they somehow have managed to sneak up on you while you aren't looking.

"You do enjoy sneaking up on me don't you my nosy friend" I muttered a little annoyed.

Malfoy was standing there arms crossed, studing me from the entrance to the tower "Well if you didn't keep so many secrets" he muttered.

I sighed and turned back around and continued staring up at the night sky. "Sorry but there will always be something else you don't know Malfoy. My friends and I are experts at having and keeping them."

Malfoy smirked "Really? Then why have you let so many of them slip?"

"Shut up" I growled knowing that he was right.

I had been careless... and just been seeking attention. People knew about my powers. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew about my "knowing the future thing". Erin was gonna be livid if she found that one out. And Everyone now knew that I was a muggle born in Slytherin.

"I've never heard of anybody who just stared Flint down like that" Malfoy said. "You were..." he trailed off.

"Thanks" I smiled. "He doesn't scare me anyway."

"The powers you have... what kind of magic is it?" Malfoy asked. He looked almost eager.

"It's not magic Malfoy" I sighed "It was a miracle when we got it and a vice now. It can't be taught and... you don't want it anyhow."

"Having powers like I do... it's like a double edged sword, see? It gives you protection, a safe haven, a wepon... but it can make you cocky... make you feel like you're invinsible. And then in danger... you aren't afraid of it. Then you make mistakes. And it might end you. In the end, it's our best ability but our worst flaw." I clenched my fist. "Rachel didn't get it."

"Huh?" Malfoy looked confused.

I slapped my forehead. Once again my emotions got in the way and I had let something else slip.

"Nothing" I hissed through gritted teeth "Forget I said anything." to my annoyance I felt a wetness in my eyes but I wiped it away.

Malfoy grinned halfway "You really are bad at the secrets thing aren't you?"

"Nice speculation captain obvious." I muttered "I guess only Erin has mastered keeping secrets."

"Is that the scary one?" Malfoy asked.

I had to laugh "Yes, the very scary one. She's usually the calmest and most level headed of the group actually but I guess all my slip up's have put her in a bad mood."

"Really?" Malfoy smirked. "I couldn't tell."

I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you out here. You'll be dead if they catch you." Malfoy said.

"Ah, but I can just jump over the balcony without being seen. You on the other hand..." I shrugged "Your should be worried about yourself."

"I... well..." Malfoy shrugged "I didn't know why you... thanked me."

"Cause you were the only one who semi stood up for me. That's more than anyone else did. I think you were the one who convinsed them to drop the muggle born thing not me... you never struck me as a person who would do that, I'll be honest."

"I told everyone in the first place." Malfoy pointed out."

"Yep but in a way... you owned up to it." I smiled "So you're clear."

Malfoy was trying not to sigh with relief. "Um... thanks."

"No problem." i said "But if you ever give away any of the secrets I let slip ever I will make you regret it!"

Malfoy nodded "Ok Parker."

"It's Aimee." I corrected "I can't stand it when people call me by my last name."

"Fine then, Aimee." Malfoy kind of grinned.

And that's how I became friends with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Troll fighting and other extreme sports

**_So it's been a few days since I updated. Hope yall survived. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

_**

"Wait... How were they not caught by Filch!?" Malfoy demanded the next morning at breakfast when he saw Harry and Ron eating and looking perfectly cheerful."

"Oh I didn't tell you about that?" I yawned feeling exhausted. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Wait... you were there!?" Malfoy stared.

"Well what do you think I was doing during the oh so important secret meeting? Sleeping?" I rolled my eyes. "No we weren't caught by Filch but we had a close run in with a three headed dog."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly, mentally slapping myself.

Luckily Malfoy actually hadn't heard the last part so he dismissed it and went back to angrily eating and glaring sullenly at Harry and Ron.

Mid way through breakfast, Harry's owl flew over and dropped the Nimbus 2000 in front of him.

Malfoy noticed "Is that a-"

"Broomstick?" I raised my eyebrows "I'll check." I got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Aimee was right!" Harry breathed.

"I usually am." I grinned.

They both jumped and whirled around.

"Why do you always sneak up on us like that!" Ron gasped.

"Entertainment?" I shrugged "Yeah just wanted to make sure you acknowledged my prediction. And remember _don't tell anyone!"_

Harry shook his head "We won't."

"Good" I strode back to the Slytherin table.

"So?" Malfoy asked.

I shrugged and skipped out of the hall. Malfoy was right behind me.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"Ask them yourself" I flashed a grin. "They're headed this way."

Malfoy turned and saw Harry and Ron leaving the great hall, package in hand. He smirked and ducked behind a corner. When they came by he snatched away the package.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

Malfoy felt the package "It's a broom all right."

"A nimbus 2000!" Ron corrected

Flitwick suddenly appeared right next to me "Not fighting are you boys?"

"Potter's got a broom stick professor" Malfoy accused.

"Yes yes." Flitwick smiled "Special case I was told. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000 sir" Harry said struggling not to crack up "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it."

They walked away laughing under their breaths.

"What was that supposed to mean" Malfoy snapped at me like I had all the answers.

"Logically Malfoy if you weren't being a git and stealing Neville's stuff then Harry wouldn't of had the chance to show off his flying skills and McGonagall wouldn't have convieniantly seen him and Harry wouldn't be a Gryffindor seeker. All thanks to you." I grinned broadly.

Malfoy was in a very sour mood.

* * *

The day of Haloween arrived. Fun filled activities on the list today:

Making objects fly.

Eating an awesome feast.

And battling a mountain troll.

This sure would beat trick or treating.

First was making objects fly. I was paired with Malfoy.

And I got it on the first try because I totally didn't already know how to do it. I got it before Hermione to which might have made her a little mad.

Oh well!

"How did you do that!" Malfoy demanded.

I leaned back in my chair "Did the wrist movements and said the incantation of course."

"But how?"

I just shrugged and smiled my trade mark "I know something you don't grin" that I end up wearing just about everyday. Afterwards Hermione got upset at Ron and ran off for the bathroom which might have been either the worst or best mistake of her life.

Next on the list: Dinner.

Oh my god I love the Hogwarts cooks. And half of the food was _dessert_!

How fricken awesome is that!?

Mid way through Quirell charged through the great hall "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know" epic faintage. Everyone but me and the other future knowers started screaming.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. At the next table Maddie theactricly plugged her ears making me laugh.

We were ushered out of the greathall by the "authoritative" prefects but as soon as I saw Harry and Ron break away I started after them.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy called.

"Follow me and I will kill you" I answered.

Malfoy followed the other Slytherin's.

Wise move.

"Hi Harry and Ron" I grinned when I reached the two boys. Both of them jumped then turned around to glare at me "Why do you-"

"Entertainment." I sighed "Didn't you two already ask that question?"

A second later Erin, Maddie and Abby were there.

"Where's Natalie and Brook?" I asked.

"Natalie had to distract the Ravenclaw prefect" Erin shrugged "They're too smart to let someone sneak off. And Brook I guess had something incredibly important to do and couldn't come."

I rolled my eyes "Oh no, not because she was _afraid _or anything."

"Of course not" Erin grinned.

"Why are all of you here?" Ron asked the perfectly resonable question.

"Entertainment" Maddie said.

At the same time Erin said "We feel like it."

At the same time Abby said "Adrenalin."

At the same time I said "To fight a mountain troll, Duh."

They stared at us.

"But the mountain troll is in the-" Harry started.

The troll appeared and lumbered into the girls bathroom.

"Girls bathroom?" I finished.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry took off after the troll and we followed.

There was a scream and we flung open the door.

"Help!" Hermione screamed.

The troll with apparently zero hand eye cordnation was trying and failing to hit her with his club.

"Wow he is ugly" Maddie commented.

"Two words: Extreme makeover" I nodded.

"There's no hope for him even with that" Erin disagreed.

"That's not very nice guys" Abby pointed out.

"Be quiet overly kind girl" we said in unison.

Harry and Ron were now throwing shards of wood at the troll. Abby rolled her eyes, walked up and stomped on the trolls foot. That got his attention and it tried to hit her but she was already behind him when the club hit the ground. When he went to bring the club back up Harry grabbed on and ended up on the trolls shoulders.

Meanwhile we were doing other incredibly helpful things. Maddie was singing and skipping around the troll. Abby kept on stepping on it's toes and Erin I were watching with amusement.

Then the troll managed to grab Harry off but for some reason was having a very hard time hitting him with his club while I was having a very hard time not cracking up.

Ron was able to succesfully preform the flying charm thing and the troll was knocked out.

I clapped slowly smiling.

"Couldn't of been useful there?" Ron asked bitterly.

"You three had it completely undercontroll." I shrugged.

"Harry was about to get clubbed!"

"But he wasn't" I pointed out.

That's when the teachers, McGonagal, Quirrel and Snape, showed up.

"Explain yourselves" McGonagal ordered.

I could follow this entire conversation but since I wasn't even listening I won't. I just know that Gryffindor got fifteen points, Ravenclaw got five and so did Slytherin.

Yipee.

"You could've warned us ahead of time" Ron accused as we were walking back "I mean you obviously knew that Hermione would get mad-"

"Ron."

"And that the troll would come-"

"Ron!"

"And that Harry would almost get killed-"

"RON SHUT UP!" I growled.

"But you..." Ron trailed off and looked at me looking suddenly incredibly afraid. "Oh..." oh wait not _at _me. Behind me.

I cautiously turned around to find a very angry and scary looking Erin glaring at me. Abby was already gone and Maddie was slowly inching away.

"And where are you going" Erin snapped at Maddie. "Stay!"

"Yes ma'am" Maddie froze.

"You two have some serious explaining to do" Erin growled.

I shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

**_So review please! Sorry it's been awhile!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Of Betting and Cheapskates

**_Ok so it's been awhile..._**

**_Aimee: Ages._**

**_Erin: Months_**

**_Maddie: Centuries._**

**_Abby: Millenia_**

**_Natalie: Eternity_**

**_Brook: Um... days?_**

**_Ok I get the point guys! Review!_**

"Why is everybody so damn cheerful this morning" I muttered one day at breakfast.

Malfoy glanced at me "Um... it's our Quidditch match against Gryffindor."

"Mmph. That excitement will go away real fast" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I banged my head down on the table "Maybe _that _explains the green and silver everyones wearing this morning... and why Pansy dragged me here in excitement... and why I'm definetly going to make some money today."

"Huh?" Malfoy asked.

"I placed bets." I muttered.

Malfoy observed me "How late did you stay up last night."

"Ok so I sort of kind of might've been up getting into arguments with my friends and beating people over the head with books but I couldn't sleep" I grumbled. "One moment I've gotta talk to my friends real quick.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table where Maddie, Abby, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Ok people." I muttered "Be honest. How much money did you bet?"

Maddie grinned "Uh... hundred galleons?"

"Seriously? Who'd you bet with anyway."

"...Malfoy."

"That's low Maddie."

"Thankyou!"

"Do you even have a hundred galleons?"

"Nope. But if I lost I'd have Abby nick some for me."

"Leave me out of this" Abby grumbled.

"How 'bout you Abby?" I asked "What'd you bet."

"I don't place unfair bets it's not nice." Abby stated.

"Overly nice girl" Maddie and I muttered in unison.

"Oh what an awful trait." Erin and Natalie appeared behind us.

"Oh hey guys." I smiled "So how much did you bet?"

"25 galleons" Natalie said.

"All of my money" Erin said.

"Which is?"

"Nothing of consequence. How about you?"

"Uh... well... I bet... a little more than Maddie."

"How much?"

"200 galleons."

"...Wow Aimee."

"What I like taking advantage of these situation!"

"At least I only bet the money I have! You don't have 200 galleons."

"Maddie doesn't have a hundred!"

"That's different!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! You're betting against your own house!"

"No duh I am!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione were staring at us like we were nuts.

Well we were.

"How can you bet so much money!" Ron stared.

I grinned and tapped my head "We're cheap skates that's why."

"We're gonna win?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't get cocky or your blow it and we've got a whole lot of money on this thing." I suggested. "You don't want to have girls on a rampage. Any idea where our comic relief is today?"

"Brook's sleeping still I think." Abby spooned eggs onto her plate.

"Wish I was doing the same" I muttered.

"No joke" Maddie yawned.

"See ya guys later" I waved and went back to the Slytherin table.

"So I have a bet against against your friend" Malfoy said seeming smug.

"Really." I said trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah. Does she even have a hundred galleons?"

"Nah but she'll just steal some if she loses like the ethical girl she is."

...Yeah I know we are cheapskates.

* * *

The quidditch field was loud. Like burst-open-your-eardrums-and-watch-them-bleed loud

I wished I had thought of ear plugs like Erin had. She always thinks of everything before I do.

I could barely even here the announcing over the cheering and booing and yelling and wooping and hooting and... well you get the idea. I just saw streaks of red and green wooshing by the stands and arround the field.

...Well this did beat football I'll admit. And just about every other sport.

"I'm trying out for the team next year." I sighed.

Malfoy glanced at me "Flint's captain."

"I am most definetly trying out for the team next year." I repeated.

Malfoy shrugged "So am I."

"For seeker?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you-"

"My amazing deductive reasoning skills" I answered quickly.

It was a nice, close match. Everything was going nicely until Harry's broom began trying to buck him off.

"Ha! Look at him!" Malfoy was laughing at Harry.

"Yes I find potentaily deadly experiances quite amusing." I muttered sarcastically.

Harry's broom continued to swirl about in the air.

"Hmm I would go and help him but I'm afraid there are parents watching and I don't want them to freak out." I voiced aloud.

"Who cares about Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"Oh just the fate of the wizarding world" I muttered under my breath. "But that's basically it."

Then I saw the rising fire from one of the stands. "Ah there we go... unless that was Maddie playing a joke."

"What?"

But only a few moments later Harry had fallen to the ground and coughed up the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" was the loud cheer.

Malfoy groaned but I was grinning.

"That's 200 galleons in my pocket."

"Wait you bet for Gryffindor?"

"Erin said it was the best bet! If you knew Erin you'd have done the same thing!"

"But you bet against our house!"

"I don't care about that! I want money!"

"Yeah and speaking of which." I heard Maddie's voice as she dropped from the air and landed behind Malfoy "You owe me a hundred galleons."

Malfoy glared at us furiously and we both grinned and shrugged in unison.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mirrors Reflection

**_Sorry it's been awhile. PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't have alot of reviews on the last chapter so don't hesitate to type me a few sentences!_**

**_Aimee: Maybe you should... update more._**

**_Erin: Yeah, maybe then they would be more willing._**

**_Oh shut up I've been busy!_**

**_Maddie: Excuses, excuses..._**

**_DON'T MAKE ME TURN ON THE JONAS BROTHERS!_**

**_All: RUN!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I feel sorry" Malfoy said loudly at breakfast one morning at breakfast when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maddie and Abby walked by our table. (I'm just gonna call them the Gryffindor crowd for short) "For those whose families don't want them home for Christmas!"

I wacked him over the head with an exceptionally heavy book.

"OW!" he glared at me "What was that for?"

"Think about whose sitting next to you before you speak." I growled.

"You didn't have to try to knock me out!"

"I'm in a bad mood."

"You are always in a bad mood."

"Your point?"

Malfoy rolled is eyes "So I take it by the trying to kill me you are staying here for Chirstmas?"

"Nah really Genius?" I said sarcastically "What gave you that idea?"

Malfoy sighed.

"By the way, when you get back" I said takeing a roll from the dish "I'm sorry if half of Hogwarts is destroyed cause with not alot of people here my friends and I will go crazy."

"I don't think even you can manage to destroy Hogwarts."

"Ever heard of an atom bomb?"

"What?"

"Never mind. When are you leaving?" I asked.

"The train leaves after lunch." Malfoy answered.

"Enjoy." I grinned "Oh and um... don't mention anything unusual about me."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow "What you mean your sadistic nature?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes that's definetly what I'm talking about.

Malfoy laughed.

* * *

I sat watching Ron and Harry playing Wizards chess in the nearly empty Great Hall.

Hermione thought the game was totally barbaric. Maddie thought it was cool. Erin thought it was intresting and no one had beaten her in it once. Natalie thought it was relativly morbid. I thought it was my type of game being brutish and all, Abby didn't really get chess in the first place and Brook had no interest in the game what so ever. Then again she didn't take any interest in anything besides mirrors, makeup and boys.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you all!" Maddie cheerfully bounced into the hall followed by Erin and the rest of the crew.

"You're in a cheerful mood today." I speculated.

"Of course!" Maddie twirled around "I can sing and no one looks at me like I'm crazy!"

"Because no ones here" Erin pointed out.

"Uh..." Harry stared at us "Does this mean she's gonna be singing more often?"

We all stared at him "Duh."

"What you don't like my singing?" Maddie pouted.

"No you're good!" Harry recovered quickly "I just... in the mornings and all..."

"Say no more." I grinned "You get used to it after awhile."

"So how's research on Flammel going?" Natalie asked.

"How did you-" Ron began "Oh right. Nothing yet. Can't find a thing. Harry thinks he might check the restricted section."

"Que ominous music" Abby muttered.

"Can we leave?" Brook whined "I need to fix my hair."

"The horror, you must've noticed a microscopic flaw" Maddie mocked gasp "How will we go on!"

"Be quiet." Brook sniffed "At least my hair straitens."

"Then why do you need to fix it?"

"Hey! I-"

"Quit fighting" Erin said in a strained calm voice.

"Yes ma'am" Maddie and Brook said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

* * *

Christmas came with an empty common room (Since all the Slytherins are rich snobs with families) so I grabbed the gifts adressed to me and met my friends in the great hall so we could open them together.

"So who would like to start?" Abby asked being the friendly polite person she is.

"I will." Brook announced. She unwrapped her gift.

"It's a few time savers for you" I commented dryly "Shampoo and conditioner in one. And a straightener and curler combination."

"It's beautiful" Brook whispered.

We all glanced at eachother and sighed in unison.

For Abby was a new set of running shoes (She's always going through new pairs)

Natalie got a set of Wizard history novels since she loves history so much and a herbology book for her love of plants.

Maddie got a new set of matches and a book set of the best musicals everywhere. I'm pretty sure her nose never came out of that book for the rest of the day.

Erin we got a collection of advanced magic books (That we totally didn't steal from older students what are you talking about?) since she's already good at all of the basic spells.

Finally I opened my present which contained two brand new (shiny) switchblades.

"Aw! You guys shouldn't have!" I grinned.

"You're right." Erin muttered "We definetly shouldn't have."

"I love my stuff" Brook squealed. "Thankyou!"

"Don't thank us yet" Maddie flashed a grin.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked confused.

Maddie just held up Brook's makeup kit.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Brook lunged at Maddie who launched herself into the air. The two began to fly around the room, Brook looking livid, Maddie laughing all the way.

"I told Maddie not to do that." Abby sighed.

"Ah forget it it's entertaining." I said becoming infatuated with my knives. Erin sighed and rolled her eyes and Natalie and Abby began debating about wheather or not Maddie should give Brook back her makeup.

At that moment Harry and Ron walked back in and saw me playing with my knives. Maddie and Brook trying to kill eachother, Abby and Natalie debating and Erin calmly reading like nothing interesting was going on.

"Should we come back later?" Harry asked nervously.

I grinned. Just another day in the life of a freak show like me!

* * *

I later beat my friends in a game of poker to follow Harry to the Mirror of Erised. The only reason this is is because Erin wasn't playing and I was cheating.

But whatever...

It was when Harry was looking at his parents through the glass that I popped up.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Augh!" he jumped "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

Harry went back to staring at the mirror.

"Must be great to see them isn't it?"

Harry smiled "Yeah. You see that' my mom and-"

"Don't bother Harry. I can't see them." I sighed.

"Wha?" Harry looked confused.

"That's your deepest desire not mine" i explained "That's what the mirror shows. Your deepest most desperate desires."

"Then what do you see?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't know." I moved Harry aside to look at the mirror.

I drew in a shrap breath.

It was me and my friends sitting togther laughing. My friends plus one other person. African american with braided hair and an almost cocky grin.

"Rachel..." I whispered. There were other differences too. Brook didn't have any of her makeup and wasn't fussing with her appearance. She was just enjoying herself. Erin looked happier than I had seen her in a long time as she stood next to Rachel. Rachel was always closest to her. I was grinning and winking through the mirror with my two knives in my hands. Natalie Maddie and Abby were all just as happy as they ever were. But I really only had eyes for Rachel. My old friend.

"Aimee?" Harry asked "What do you see?"

I shrugged and took a deep breath "It's... it's nothing." then I walked from the room, Harry close behind me.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Rachel

**_Ok so this is a slightly sad chapter..._**

**_Aimee: Slightly?_**

**_Erin: More like down right depressing. Where are my eye drops?_**

**_Brook: Maddie said that last time she checked she was not stealing them... though why she's now darting around suspiciously I don't know._**

**_Abby: Is she humming her own theme music?_**

**_Natalie: I believe so... and she put up a sign saying eyedrops held randsome..._**

**_Maddie: Mwahahahaha!_**

**_Erin: Damnit Maddie! Come back here!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

"Whose Rachel?" Harry trotted after me as I strode ahead.

"No one." I muttered not slowing my stride.

"But I heard you whisper that name." Harry pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it Harry!" I snapped maybe a little too harshly.

"S-sorry Aimee" Harry murmered.

I shook my head "Know I'm sorry. I guess it's only natural you should be curious." I looked at him "You really want to know?"

He nodded after a pause.

I sighed "Ok. It's kind of a long story."

"Rachel was the seventh member of our group, another one of the crazy freaks just like us. She could control air. She was nice but... cocky to say the least. Her power made her feel... invinsible. Our own powers have that affect on all of us to an extent. But she was the worst. And that's what led to her death..."

**_Flash back:_**

_Rachel twirled around on the stone wall "It's a nice night out huh?"_

_"Mm hmm" Erin nodded. "Hey Rachel, why don't we head back. It's getting late and we don't want to miss dinner."_

_"Yeah guess I am getting pretty hungry" Rachel shrugged and jumped off the wall "Hey let's take the back way! I bet you it's a short cut!"_

_"Rachel... this isn't a very good section of town. It could be a little... dangerous." Erin warned._

_"They don't stand a chance against us" Rachel snorted "You can controll water and I can controll air! We'll be fine. You want to get home don't you?"_

_"Fine" Erin rolled her eyes "But don't blame me if you get hurt. I'll just laugh."_

_"Okey dokey!" Rachel galloped ahead "Catch me if you can!"_

_"Dang it! Wait up!" Erin ran after Rachel who was already way ahead of her. _

_Rachel skidded around a cornerer and bumped into something hard causing her to fall back to the hard ground. A man loomed over her a crazy grin on his face and a huge knife that dripped with blood in his hand._

_"Hello girly." the man said in a half crazed laugh._

_Rachel doged as the man swung his blade down at her face and was up before the man could swing again._

_"Haha!" Rachel laughed "You're clumsier than a newborn!" she sent a huge gust of wind at him causeing him to stumble back. Just then Erin skidded around the corner._

_"Rachel what-Holy CRAP!" Erin ducked as the blade wooshed above her head._

_"Dang it Rachel!" Erin joined her friend "If we die here I will kill you!"_

_"We aren't going to die!" Rachel rolled her eyes and sent another sharp blast. The man hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground._

_"There, you see?" Rachel grinned and stepped over to look down at the unconcious man "I told you that these crazy people were no match for us."_

_The mans eyes suddenly snapped open "Gotcha girly!"_

_Erin watched horrified as the giant blade was thrust through Rachel's stomached._

_"No!" Erin let out a strangled cry as rachel stared blankly at the blade that had just run her through as the killer pulled it out of her._

_Erin looked around desperately for some source of water. Her eyes found a dripping pipe against the alley wall._

_"I'll send you with your friend girly!" the man let out a maniacal laugh._

_"Like hell!" Erin hissed drawing upon the water and sending it blasting form the pipe. In mid air she transformed part of it into a huge ice blade that hit the man square in the cheast. He died with his last crazy laugh on his lips._

_Erin stood breathing heavily a moment before rushing to Rachel's body. A pool of blood was beggining to form around her body but miraculously she was still breathing._

_Rachel's eye lids fluttered "Guess I... spoke to soon" she whispered._

_"Rachel you idiot." Erin whispered "You can't die! I'll kill you if you do!"_

_Rachel gave a weak smile "Sorry Erin, I got you into this mess. You'll make sure the others don't do anything reckless? Keep Aimee away from the bombs and knives? Regulate Brooks mall splurges?"_

_"I- I won't need to!" tears were beggining to flow freely down Erin's face "You're gonna make it."_

_"Don't kid yourself Erin" Rachel stared up at the sky "I was careless and I'm dying for it now." she sighed "The stars... they're pretty tonight."_

_Rachels heart stopped beating, her eyes ceased to see, her lungs breathed they're final breath._

_Erin banged her fists on the ground sobbing up at the sky "DAMNIT! COME BACK DAMNIT!"_

**_Flash back end_**

"Erin came home exauhsted, her clothes blood stained and Rachel slung ungracefully over her shoulder." I bit my lip "The orphanage was in chaos. The owner ushered the other kids away from the body but Erin refused to leave the body and we did too." I smiled bitterly "Rachel was our origional leader you know. Since I was one of the youngest no one really considered me when we all first came. Abby and Natalie were the only ones younger. We, the survivors of a string of connected murders, formed our own little club of wierdness.

"It probably would've been fitting for Erin to be the leader when Rachel died but she didn't seem to want to. She told us to get someone else. In the end I was the only option. Abby was too nice for leadership, Natalie too quiet, Maddie not focused and organized enough, Brook... just not... you know, Erin unwilling. So I became the leader. I almost sometimes forget I don't belong in my position." I sighed "Erin helps me lead almost as much as I lead myself though."

"I had no idea" Harry murmered "Erin always seems so calm and collected and you seem like you've been leading them forever the way they follow you."

"Good, then we're doing our job right" I nodded and stood "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Harry didn't protest.

* * *

I went to breakfast early the next morning, mainly because I couldn't sleep due to the events of the previous night but also because I wanted to avoid my friends that morning. Obviously luck wasn't with me because Erin was already sitting in the great hall, alone at the Gryffindor table, reading one of her new Advanced magic books. She was the last person I really wanted to see right now. I considered backing out quietly and just stealing a snack from the kitchen later.

"If you even think about slipping out of here before yout tell me whats on your mind that's bothering you I refuse to help you with any homework for the rest of the year." Erin informed me without looking up from her book.

I froze "I wasn't about to sneak out! And nothings bothering me."

Erin still didn't look up "You are a lier Aimee."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are now come over here and sit right now!"

"Erin-"

"Now!"

"Yes ma'am" I joined Erin at the table.

Now Erin closed her book and slipped into her bag before looking at me "So what's up?"

"I told you nothing was wrong" I muttered.

Erin gave me an "Are-you-seriously-still-trying-to-lie-to-me" look.

I sighed "Last night... in the mirror."

"What did you see?" Erin asked.

"Well, it was us... You, me, Abby, Maddie, Brook without her makeup, Natalie... Rachel." I took a deep breath.

Erin stiffened beside me. I saw her hands curl into fists on the table.

"I'm sorry" I murmered. "I know that it was hardest on you... when she died."

Erin shook her head "Don't be. It was a long time ago. I knew Rachel's arogance would eventually be her downfall."

"Yeah" I rested my chin in my hands "But... still."

Erin sighed "We all have our weakness Aimee. The thing that we know will eventually kill us." She smiled at me. "For you it's your sadistic mind. You'll probably end up dead in an explosion you caused yourself. And Brook will die while she's not paying attention to anything but a mirror. Maddie might eventually sing her lungs out... literally. Natalie might die with her head in a book. Abby will probably run top speed into a wall on accident."

"Yeah and what about perfect people like you?" I grinned "What's in store for them?"

"Old age" Erin said after a pause.

I had to laugh at that.

Erin... she was always the closest to Rachel and she was their when Rachel breathed her last. None of the rest of us could say that. It wasn't as hard for us. I knew that if seeing Rachel again in that mirror was hard for me... Erin must be screaming inside, she's torn up but she'll never let it show.

Because she's strong. She's stronger than any of us.

"Erin..." I started. "Do you... think about it?"

"I dream about it" Erin admited "Almost every night... just as real as it was before. They're getting less common but they're still they're."

I was shocked when I saw the tear stream down her cheek. I can count on half a hand how many times I've seen Erin, our strongest member, cry.

Guess now I'll need a little bit more.

* * *

**_Depression time!_**

**_Erin: Sigh. I'm out of eye drops._**

**_Aimee: Wow and just when I thought you were sincere._**

**_Abby: How'd you get them back from Maddie?_**

**_Erin: Well?_**

**_Maddie: Where's the Phantom! Where is he! Erin you lie! (A/N: Phantom of the Opera Reference)_**

**_Erin: Not feeling guilty._**

**_Natalie and Abby: Sigh..._**

**_Brook: Um... oh right! REVIEW!_**

**_Erin: Oh be quiet!_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Idiocy of Boys

**_K so... REVIEW!_**

**_Aimee: Have you noticed how you become increasingly vauge and dull in your instructions?_**

**_Erin: Yeah I noticed that too..._**

**_It's because I'm trying to make the chapters not so tedious and long of course!_**

**_Maddie: But all you have to do is type a sentence it barely makes a line difference!_**

**_Natalie: You've degraded to an incomplete few words made a little longer by the "..."_**

**_Brook: I sympathize with her! Complete sentences are way to hard!_**

**_Everyone shut up! You're lengthening the chapter!_**

**_Abby: R&R!_**

Harry looked exceptionally sick the morning of the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Malfoy was enjoying this quite a bit.

"Ha! He knows he won't win with Snape refereeing!"

"Yep it's nice that we can win by foul play and cheap calls" I agreed sarcasticly.

Malfoy pointedly ignored my sarcasm. "I've got another bet with your friend Maddie."

"You just have money to burn don't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy shrugged "This time I know I'm going to win... even if Hufflepuff is an idiotic house."

"Hey one of my friends-" I began but then stopped remembering that the friend in Hufflepuff was Brook. "Yeah... yeah you're right it is an idiotic house."

Malfoy stared "You're agreeing with me on something?"

"It's not gonna be a habit" I assured him. "Be right back."

I waltzed over to the Gryffindor table which I seemed to do alot. "You look wonderful today Harry." I commented.

Harry groaned "What if Snape curses me?" he gave me a pleading look "If he does will you help."

"No" I said pointedly. "No I won't."

"Have a heart!" Ron told me "Snape is obviously behind this!"

"Well-" I started about to say something stupid but Erin appeared behind me and pressure pointed me.

"Hello everyone" she said congenialy as I writhed in pain until she released me.

"Hey Erin" Everyone chourused.

"So where is Natalie this morning?" I asked rubbing my neck.

"Ms. Sprout had a job for her." Erin explained. "But have you guys seen Brook?" we shook our heads "Good. Try to avoid her until-"

"Guys!" Brook's voice sang.

"Crap" Erin, Maddie, Abby and I muttered in unison.

Brook was wearing twice as much makeup as usual and all dressed up in her hufflepuff spirit attire. She was _skipping _twoards us.

"We need a diversion." i muttered.

"Someone jump up on the table and shout 'cute boy in the halls'" Maddie suggested.

"To late, she's here." Erin groaned.

"Guess what!" Brook looked like she was going to start twirling around. "A seeker for Hufflepuff I totally have a crush on!"

"No one cares Br-... did you say the seeker?" I stared.

"Told you it was bad" Erin muttered.

"Oh crap" Maddie muttered.

Brook was in love with Cedric Diggory?

I guess it's fair to tell you now that Brook has not read the books... you might realize that this is a problem.

"Huddle" i called after a pause.

"What do we do?" Maddie asked.

"Ok we need to have her like someone else. Anyone else." I said quickly.

"We'll get to work after the quidditch game" Erin nodded "And find some cute Hufflepuff guy."

"What I miss guys?" Abby appeared out of no where.

Brook opened her mouth to speak.

"RUN ABBY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" We all shouted.

Abby shot away like a rocket

* * *

The game didn't get paticularly interesting till Malfoy and his faithful goons and I walked behind Hermione, Ron and Neville and Malfoy poked Ron in the head with his wand.

"Ouch!" Ron exclaimed whipping his head around to glare at Malfoy. I sighed and leaned back against the back stand railing wit Maddie and Abby.

"This'll be good."

"Didn't see you there Weasly" Malfoy smirked "So how long do you think Potter will stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet?"

"You've given up plenty of money betting with me" Maddie smirked in retort.

"I'm getting it back today mudblood- OW!"

Maddie, Abby and I wacked him over the head in unison with heavy books that we conveniantly happened to have on our person.

After a pause as Malfoy rubbed his head Malfoy continued talking "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team? It's people they feel sorry for. Potter with no parents, the Weasly's with no money... Longbottom, you should be on the team since you have no brains."

"I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy" Neville said shakily, red in the face.

"You tell them Neville" Weasly said his eyes trained on the field.

"Longbottom if money were brains" Malfoy continued on smirking "You'd be poorer than Weasly and that's saying something."

At that moment Ron snapped and lunged at Malfoy. The two began a fist fight while Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle.

"There is no end to the idiocy of boys" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yes it facinates me sometimes" I nodded.

"You guys are so apathetic" Abby muttered.

"Stop being nice Abby" we said in unison.

"You could help!" Malfoy growled from the ground.

"Good point" I picked two books and chucked them each at Ron and Malfoy's heads.

"OW!" they both glared at me "What was that for!"

"You said help?" I shrugged grinning. "And you guys are being idiots. Fist fights are stupid and amiture."

"What would you fight with?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Knives."

"Oh right."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Malfoy demanded.

"I am on my side" I explained "I have always been on my side and I will always be on my side. I choose my side according to what will benifit me most and when it doesn't matter I sit back and laugh."

Malfoy and Ron stared and blinked at me.

"It's her philosiphy" Maddie explained after a beat.

There was a sudden roar of cheers.

"Looks like Harry caught the snitch" I said casually without looking up.

"Wha!" Malfoy looked bewildered.

"That's another 100 galleons you owe me Mafloy buddy." Maddie grinned.

So what did we learn today?

A) Brook has a very dangerous crush to have.

B) My life's philosiphy

C) Never bet with Maddie, she's probably swindeling you

and D) There is no limit to how idiotic boys can be.

* * *

**_Hope you like!_**

**_Erin: And now you aren't even using correct grammer!_**

**_Aimee: That's just lazy._**

**_IF YOU'RE CRITISIZING MY AUTHORS NOTES THEN YOU DO THEM! I QUIT!_**

**_(I storm out)_**

**_Maddie:... so now what?_**

**_Aimee: No clue... LET'S THROW A SPONTANEOUS PARTY!_**

**_Abby and Natalie: REVIEW!_**


	16. Ch 16: 'ere be Dragons and Prying Eyes

**_Aimee: Kallypso would like to apoligize for the wait. She's had about a billion projects this week._**

**_Erin: An over exageration but still_**

**_Maddie: She would tell you herself but she's to busy boycotting authers notes_**

**_Abby: Which is why we decided to throw a spontaneous party_**

**_Brook: And hope we don't get caught!_**

**_Natalie: So enjoy this chapter while we go crazy and please review!_**

**_All: PARTY TIME!_**

* * *

Homework began to pile up the next few weeks as the exams drew near. I'm thoroughly convinced that teachers are convinced that we have absolutely no life outside of their class room... Seriously.

Now I, being the procrastinator that I am... was smart and decided to save it all for the easter holidays... I wasn't really the only one but still.

So one fine sunday morning I was stuck in the library with Harry, Ron, Hermione Maddie and Abby (Brook was even lazier than us and usually cheated for her homework anyway and Natalie and Erin being a genius and having photographic memories were already done with their homework. I had made them promise to wait for us before they started operation Find-Brook-A-New-Crush.).

Maddie was quizing me on the different uses of dragons blood when I heard Ron say "Hagrid? What are you doing here?"

"Lookin" the giant said in a suspicious "INVESTIGATE ME" way. "What about you. Not still on the Flamel buisness are yeh?"

"Oh we found out about that ages ago." Harry grinned.

"And I knew all along" I hissed under my breath and Abby elbowed me (Which hurt... stupid gymnasts and they're muscels.)

"And we know what that dog's gaurding" Ron said proudly "The sorcer-"

"Shh!" Hagrid and I hushed him at the same time, me more in a mocking dramatic way, causing them to stare at me before Hagrid said,

"Look come and see me later, I'm not saying I'll tell yeh anything but don't go rabbitin about it here. People'll think I told yeh." with that he shuffled away.

"Well that was just extrordinarily un helpful" Maddie commented.

"What's rabbitn' mean" Abby wondered aloud?

"Some british term" I shrugged "Hey Harry do you mind if we tag along? I haven't been down to Hagrid's yet."

"We have" Maddie grinned "He makes good tea."

"Well excuse me for not being in Gryffindor!" I swated at Maddie with a book and she ducked then went back to reading.

"Sure" Harry nodded.

"How many of you are coming?" Hermione asked warily.

"Well Erin hasn't been down yet so she'll want to come" I said. "And they're is me."

"I'm coming." Maddie said. "Brook probably is to infatuated with her dangerous crush to come."

"Not me..." Abby sighed mournfully "I need to do some more work and Natalie promised to help me some today." Abby isn't quite as fast a reader as the rest of us.

"Hey Abby" Natalie trotted up.

"Speak of the angel." Abby smiled "See ya guys."

They went off to another table to study.

"Overly nice girl" Maddie and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"So just three of you" Ron nodded "I guess that's ok."

Maddie and I hit him with a book for no apparent reason.

"Scratch that" Ron muttered.

* * *

"Come on in" Hagrid said gruffly. "'Ello their Maddie. Harry, Ron, Hermione." he eyed Erin and I. "Never seen you before."

"I'm Erin from Ravenclaw a friend of theirs." she cocked her head twoards the others.

"Hey Hagrid I'm Aimee. I'm from... well I'm from Slytherin but don't go steryotyping... you can do that later. I'm their friend to." I grinned.

"Gone blabbing to others about the stone?" Hagrid asked irritated.

"Nah they figured it out before us" Ron grinned mysteriously and we all shared conspiritory glances for a moment.

"Right..." Hagrid eyed us for a minute before he shut and locked the door.

"So ye... wanted to ask me something?" Hagrid asked as he served us tea.

"Well we really want to know... what else is gaurding the stone... besides Fluffy" Harry got straight to the point. I was glad he left out the "Aimee refuses to tell us" part. That would cause some suspicion.

"Course I don't" Hagrid grumbled "Even if I did I wouldn't tell ya."

"Yup probably knows!" I concluded cheerfully.

Hermione did the classic suck up routine and Hagrid told us what teachers helped gaurd the stone. Of course everyone was still freaking out with the whole Snape bit and how he's oh so trying to steal the stone! C'mon! He's only gonna (**_SPOILER_**) kill Dumbledor 6th year what's the problem?

Then we got to the interesting part involving a certain dragon egg.

"Hagrid what is that?" Harry stared.

"Why it's a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg of course." I said in an obvious tone.

"Duh" Maddie grinned.

"Wow guys" Erin muttered "Try to stop doing that."

"But it fun!"

"Now!"

"...Yes ma'am"

"Where'd you get it Hagrid?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Won it las night off a stranger in the pub." Hagrid explained. "Think he was quite glad to be rid of it."

"Mwaha! The wizards black market!" Maddie grinned.

"I think I'll drop in" I grinned.

Erin bopped us both on the head hard.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house" Hermione was pointing out.

"Fire" Maddie grinned and started tossing flames from hand to hand earing a considerable ammount of stares.

* * *

"How often are we gonna see a dragon hatch Hermione." Ron was arguing on our way through the halls. I was discussing cheating- ahem- collectivly comparing the potions homework with Maddie (sad that I'm slacking off in what should be my best class with Snape and all)

"I'm with Ron" I said "I'm never gonna get to see another dragon hatch."

"We have classes" Hermione protested "And if anyone finds out what Hagrid's doing he could get in big troub-"

"Shut up" Harry hissed.

Malfoy was hurrying away with that same look on his face he had had when he found out about my heritage.

"Remind me to hit my nosy friend later." I muttered.

"Gladly" Harry nodded.

* * *

When we got to Hagrid's hut he ushered us in quickly "He's almost out! Hurry."

We all gathered around the table. Today Natalie and Abby were with us but Erin had a previous engagement and Brook was still... being Brook.

When the Egg shell finally gave the dragon spilled out onto the table.

"Sweetness." I grinned.

Maddie reached out to the dragon who coughed up a fire ball.

"Aww thanks" she tossed the fire from hand to hand before making it dissapear. This game continued as Hermione asked "Hagrid how fast do dragons grow?"

Hagrid was about to answer when he paled. I whirled to see a flash of blonde hair running from the window.

"Malfoy" Harry said.

"One moment." I growled. I flung open the door and launched myself through the air till I landed right in front of Malfoy. "You know Malfoy we all have our faults but yours is prying into other peoples buisness and listening in on their conversations."

"Aimee!" Malfoy stuttered "I was just uh-"

"Looking through Hagrids window and seeing the dragon and now running up to the school to tell about it." I finished.

"You going to stop me?" Malfoy challenged.

I flashed a sadistic grin that I reserved for my most evil moments "Not at all. Go right ahead."

Malfoy stared.

"Oh and before you go." I wacked him across the head.

"Ow" he rubbed his head.

"Seeya!" I flew away leaving Malfoy looking incredibly disoriented.

* * *

**_Brook: WHEE PARTY!_**

**_Abby: (Zooms by and coats everything with silly string) WEEEEE!_**

**_Natalie:... Abby on a sugar rush..._**

**_Erin: And Maddie..._**

**_Maddie: (singing) _****_The PHAANNNNTOM of the Opera is therrrree inside my mind!_**

**_Aimee: yup good point._**

**_(Door slams open) ALL RIGHT WHOSE IDEA WAS IT TO THROW THIS THING!_**

**_Maddie: Ahh! The authoress is back!_**

**_Abby: RUN!_**

**_(Abby grabs Brook and Maddie and they flee)_**

**_COME BACK HERE! (chases after them)_**

**_Aimee:... that killed the buzz didn't it?_**

**_Natalie: Yup!_**

**_Erin: Reveiws are appreciated!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Opperation: Matchmaker

**_This is kind of a filler chapter with no real plot development._**

**_Aimee: Operation find Brook a new crush!_**

**_Erin: Yeah..._**

**_Brook: mmmm... Cedric..._**

**_Maddie: (hits over head with wiffle bat) Always wanted to do that._**

**_Brook: Hey!_**

**_Abby and Natalie: R&R!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ok everyone we are joined together today to adress and incredibly serious matter" I said in a dramatic grave voice "Brook is in love with Cedric Diggory. We all know this is a slight problem..."

"No duh! He freakin dies!" Maddie called out.

"Yeah that" I nodded "And if he isn't with Cho Chang then there won't be needless relationship drama with Harry."

"Oh yeah even worse" Erin rolled her eyes.

"Exactly" I smiled brightly "So we shall be finding Brook a new crush. We shall call this operation:" I clearted my throat "Operation Find Brook A New Crush! OFBANC for short."

"How origional" Abby commented mildly.

"Why don't we just call it operation matchmaker?" Natalie suggested.

I opened my mouth to protest but then closed it "Yeah that's a better idea. Operation match maker!"

"It's got a nice ring" Maddie approved.

Ok we shall have three groups. Scout for cute boys in Hufflepuff find out who they are, temporarily stalk them to make sure they're single then report back. We'll engineer a meeting between the two."

"This so beats homework." Abby grinned.

We split up, Natalie with Abby, Maddie with me and Erin by herself cause she's all independent and awesome like that.

Hey all we had to do was find a cute, nice Hufflepuff guy. How hard could that be?

* * *

**_Third person jump!_**

"Ok so a cute boy and Hufflepuff." Natalie scanned the room.

"I can't believe that we snuck in to the Hufflepuff common room" Abby muttered.

"Well if they came up with a password more origional then badger then we wouldn't have" Natalie shrugged.

The two friends were plastered to the celing in the Hufflepuff common room, overlooking a crowd of studious teens.

"How bout him?" Abby asked "The boy with the messy brown hair."

"Not enough muscel." Natalie shook her head.

"Him?"

"To fat."

"Him?"

"To nerdy."

"Sense when are you a boy expert."

"Since I spend time with Brook who enjoys describing what her dream guy is like now shut up."

"... right."

Abby spotted a hot looking boy with bronze hair and a confident stride. "Hey he looks just as good as Cedric Diggory."

Natalie raised an eyebrow "Abby... that _is _Cedric Diggory."

"What? How do you know." Abby stared.

"Brook is drooling after him right down there" Natalie pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Abby laughed "I guess I was looking for Robert Patinson."

"That would explain things" Natalie grinned "Meh, we aren't having any luck here. Let's try the Great Hall."

* * *

Erin scanned the room from behind a book in the library. There weren't too many Hufflepuffs in here that she could see. Lot's of Raven claws though...

"Do we even have to get her someone in the same house" Erin muttered to herself. A hot guy passed her table.

"Hmm maybe... nope he's from Gryffindor. And he's from Ravenclaw.... he's from Slytherin... dangit! Why can't Hufflepuffs be more studius? Oh great Erin now you're talking to yourself!" Erin snapped her book closed. She was gonna try the great hall.

* * *

**_Back to first person!_**

"No one good looking in the halls." Maddie muttered "Dang it! Why couldn't Brook be in Raenclaw or something?"

I rasied an eyebrow "Uh... cause she's Brook?"

"Oh yeah good point. But at least it be easier to peir her up with a guy!" Maddie sighed.

"Yeah. How bout we take a look in the greathall. It's around lunch time anyways." I suggested.

"Yeah my stalking skills dimensish with low blood sugar." Maddie dropped down from the celing and landed in a crowd of suprised Ravenclaws "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes and dropped down as well "Sorry people carry on."

* * *

"Maddie we're looking" I reminded my friend who was busy inhaling lunch.

"I am looking" Maddie said between mouthfuls "Just not intently."

I rolled my eyes and went back to staring at the Hufflepuffs.

That's when he walked in. Dark brown hair and blue eyes, tall, a little muscular and pretty hot.

"Maddie do you-"

"Yup! Hot Hufflepuff guy."

The guy sat down with his friends, not with any girls.

"Yup he's ours" Maddie and I jumped from the table and began walking quickly twoards the Hufflepuffs... where Erin ran into us and Abby and Natalie fell down from the celing.

"Hey!" I said indignantly. "We're trying to get to that guy!"

"No way we saw him first" Natalie shook her head.

"I claim senority. I saw him first" Erin argued.

"I'm leader and I dub him my discovery!" I proclaimed.

We all engaged in a heated argument on who saw the hot Hufflepuff by first.

"Um guys?" Brook appeared behind us "Did I miss a meeting?"

We all froze and glanced at eachother. I knew we were all thinking 'must get Brook to meet guy.'

We must've all had the same plan cause Natalie and Abby grabbed Brook and pulled her from the room.

"Nothing to see here people!" I called "Nothing at all."

"What are you guys doing!" Brook demanded as we dragged her down the hallway.

"Don't ask questions you'll thank us later." Erin ordered handing Brook a few books and papers. "Hold these."

"Why-"

"Just do it."

"Hey he's leaving the great hall!" Abby hissed.

We pulled Brook behind a corner.

"Ok when we tell you to make a sharp turn around here k?" I said.

"Why-"

"Just do it."

Natalie was on the celing above us watching intently. Then she signaled us and we pushed Brook out from behind the corner.

Her and the boy collided, the books went flying.

"Sorry!" Brook squeaked.

"No no. My fault" the boy smiled kindly and bent down and began to gather up the books and papers.

"You in hufflepuff?" the boy asked straightening up and holding the books out to her.

Brook stared at him dumbly for a moment before nodding and taking the books slowly from him.

"Maybe I'll see you around then" the boy said.

"Y-yeah." Brook stuutered.

"I'm Jason by the way."

"Brook."

The Jason walked away.

We all held our breath for a moment.

"Wow... he was hot..."

"Yes!" We all broke into cheering and began slapping high fives.

"Victory" Maddie sang.

"Yippee!" Abby was dancing around.

"Operation Matchmaker complete" I grinned.

"Operation what?"

"Never mind Brook"

* * *

**_How do you like? REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18:A Very Confusing Conversation

**_Ok we're back on the plot!_**

**_Aimee: After our success with Operation: Matchmaker!_**

**_Erin: For girls who have never been able to get our selves a guy I'd say we did a pretty good job._**

**_Maddie: I've gotten a boy friend... once._**

**_Aimee: That guy was desperate and you felt sorry for him remember?_**

**_Maddie:...oh yeah, right._**

**_Aimee: I had a boyfriend for like a month. From camp._**

**_Erin: Yeah but the point is we are all failures in the boy world._**

**_Brook: I'm not!_**

**_Aimee, Erin and Maddie: Shut up!_**

**_Natalie and Abby:..._**

**_...Anyway. REVIEW! I've only gotten one review last chapter!_**

"So can I come with you to deliver the dragon tonight at midnight?" I asked Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. (Ron got bitten by the dragon)

"How did you know-" they began and unison but then cut off realizing they already knew the answer.

I tapped my head "My amazing deductive reasoning skills. Anyway I want to come."

"Anyone else coming?" Harry asked.

"No. Only one of us needs to come for this part." Maddie said.

"This part?" Harry and Hermione stared at us.

I flashed a devilish grin "See you at midnight. Should be fun!" then skipped off.

"Why do I feel like that was morbid sarcasm" I heard Hermione whisper.

"Probably because it was" Maddie mused.

* * *

Well everyone knows what happened. We all ended up getting a nice detention: Neville, Harry and Hermione, then Mafoy and I. Really Malfoy and I had it better than the Gryffindors. Snape only took twenty points from us each... Fifty points each were taken from Gryffindor so they lost 150 points total. None of the Gryffindors talked to Harry but Malfoy and I hadn't lost much populartiy. (Well I didn't have any popularity to lose anyway so... yeah...)

Hermione never stopped whining to me when I visited the Gryffindor table. "Why didn't you tell us we left the invisibility cloak!"

"I couldn't!"

"But why!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"I fear for my life!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Erin of course!"

"...Oh that's right."

About a week after the ordeal it was time to serve our detentions. With Hagrid, fittingly enough.

"What's our detention gonna be?" Malfoy wondered aloud.

"Oh, just a little thing in the dark forest" I answered lightly.

Everyone whirled on me their eyes bugging "WHAT!"

Filch gave me a look "How did you know 'bout that?"

"Umm... well I um... deduced because we're headed twoards Hagrid's hut which is by the dark forest and um... never mind let's just say I have ways." I muttered.

"Alright there Harry, Hermione?" Hagrid called. "Yeh dragged Aimee down too hmm?"

"Her fault she wanted to come" Harry muttered.

I smiled sheepishly "Guilty."

"I'll be back at dawn" Filch hissed "For what's left of them."

"Ooh! Cue ominous music" I said dramaticly.

"I'm not going into the forest" Malfoy said shakily. "I thought we'd be copying lines or something."

Before Hagrid to tell him what rubbish that was I said "Are you joking! This is the best freakin detention I've ever had! Do you think we did dumb stuff like this in normal school! This is so awesome!"

Everyone stared.

"This is dangerous work ya know" Hagrid told me.

"Duh that's why I'm enjoying it! Well, let's go!." I turned and skipped off into the forest.

"What the Hell." I heard Malfoy mutter.

We got split into groups. Malfoy, Harry and I and Neville and Hermione with Hagrid. Oh, and we got Fang the useless dog.

"This is servants stuff" Malfoy complained as we walked.

"Oh quit whining the werewolves will here you." A voice called from seemingly nowhere.

"They walk by night" another voice added in a creepy little girl voice.

"Guys quit freaking people out." another voice sighed.

"What was that" Malfoy asked looking around wildly.

"Just my friends" I rolled my eyes.

As if on cue Maddie, Natalie, Abby and Erin dropped down form the trees and landed by us.

"Hey everyone" Maddie waved.

"Were you following us?" Harry asked warily.

"Duh" Erin answered. "We were bored."

"See this is why only I had to come with you to deliver the dragon." I said pointedly.

"So there was a dragon!" Malfoy exclaimed "And what do you mean this is why? You knew this was going to happen?"

"Um..." I would've come up with an amazing lie but we heard a strange noise... like smacking. We turned to see a hooded figure (aka. Quirell/Voldemort) gorging himself on unicorn blood.

"...That's gross." Erin commented after a moment "Now do you see why I'm a vegitarian?"

"You're a vegitarian?" I looked at her. "Since when?"

"Since two years ago."

"...oh."

"Wow you are unobservant Aimee" Maddie commented.

"What did you know about this?"

"...No."

"Wow guys" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Huh I didn't notice either" Abby mused.

Malfoy tried to bolt but I blocked him "Don't be such a baby."

"That thing is coming twoards us!" Malfoy protested.

"I don't care." I shrugged "He'll be running away right about... now."

The sound of hoof beats filled our ears as the centaur galently "rescued" us.

It was when Harry found out that the thing was Voldemort that things got really confusing.

"You knew!" Harry whirled on me "You knew we'd get detention and Voldemort would be here and you didn't tell me?"

"What?" Mafloy stared.

"Harry be quiet!" I hissed "Malfoy doesn't know that I know the future yet!"

"WHAT!?" Malfoy stared even harder.

"AW CRAP!" I slapped my forehead "And I was doing so well at keeping that a secret too!"

"What he didn't know!?"

"Of course not! You only found out because of the three headed dog incident!"

"What three headed dog!?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"How do you know the future!"

"I can't tell you!"

"So wait." Malfoy stared at all of us. "You all know the future."

"Yep." I sighed.

"So that means..." Malfoy whirled on Maddie "You swindled me!"

"Aw there goes my source of money." Maddie grinned.

"You!" Malfoy looked livid "GIVE BACK ALL THAT MONEY YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

"I didn't steal it you agreed to the bet!"

"You didn't tell me you knew what was gonna happen!"

"Duh that's the point."

"Aimee when we get back to Hogwarts I'm so gonna kill you" Erin informed me.

I whimpered "Sorry Erin."

"Um... what happened?" we turned to see Hagrid, Hermione and Neville standing on the hill.

"When did they get here?" Hermione asked.

"What was that about the future?" Neville wondered.

"How'd you find us?" Abby asked.

"The voices carried." Hagrid muttered.

"What about the future?"

"What happened here anyway?"

"What are we talking about again?"

"Will everyone just shut up?"

"Give me back my money!"

"NO!"

"AUGH!" I screamed in frustration "I HATE DENTENTIONS!"

* * *

**_Confused? REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Aimee: God I'm so lost._**

**_Erin: This was your fault._**

**_Aimee: SHUT UP!_**


	19. Chapter 19:The Art of Lying and Cheating

**_Sorry it's been a bit. REVIEW! Don't be shy!_**

**_Aimee: In todays chapter we get a look into my morals!_**

**_Erin:...what morals?_**

**_Aimee: Good point..._**

**_Maddie: ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

After the whole incident in the forest many changes seemed to occur. For one Erin was giving me constant death glares and refusing to help me study.

For another Harry was constantly worried. Thirdly Malfoy kept on looking at me warily like I was going to stab him or something.

...which I would but there were too many witnesses.

I had impressed on him the facet that he better not tell anyone or I would shove his wand through his throat, shove his nose into his brain and laugh as he bled on the ground.

...he got the picture.

I didn't have Erin to help me with work anymore so I did do some studying myself but not that much.

See how I've gotten through every test in my life is a little bit of cheating. This fine art, I have mastered with flying colors. Of course at Hogwarts the quills were bewitched with anti cheating spells.

...I still got through the exams by cheating.

How you ask?... an excellent question. You have to have a good eye and lot's of practice. Here's a little mini lesson on how to cheat on Hogwarts tests.

1) You could smugle in an identical quill to the one you're are given but this isn't recommended. Too many things can go arry.

2) You could steal the answers from the teacher. Also hazerdous especially since teachers don't use computers. You have to steal the actual document which is too much of a hassel.

3) Your best bet is to fool the quill.

There are two parts to each Hogwarts exam: A multiple choice and an essay. It helps to get a seat next to a smart person (Hermione Granger).

Now it's always best to practice before hand but what you do on the multiple choice is glance at their test and see the answer. Then think very hard about an answer different than that. Then put down the right answer and move on to the next. It's a cake walk.

The essay is harder so you better have a good eye for scanning and you better be good at paraphrasing on the spot. I've had practice with research papers. Get the general concept and use really big impressive words and you are golden.

That's how to cheat on a Hogwarts test. Of course I have a minimal ammount of morals left and since I did study a bit I mostly just checked my answers with Hermione sitting next me... or collectivly compared or whatever you want to call it.

"I don't think they were bad at all!" Hermione was saying "I didn't need to learn about the 1657 Warlock convention."

"I don't like going back over the test it makes me sick." Maddie muttered.

"Not me! I thought it was just fine. If Hermione feels confident I do!" I grinned broadly.

Everyone cast me looks. My friends all sighed and rolled their eyes. They'd been through this routine before.

"Aimee" Erin pulled me aside "Have you know shame? No morals what so ever? We don't even have parents worrying about our grades and you're still cheating?"

"What are morals? What's shame?" I shrugged "I call it manipulation. Make a good impression on the teacher and they'll trust you more. You can get away with more that way."

"How did you fool the quill?" Maddie asked.

"Practice my girl!" I grinned "Lot's and lot's of practice."

Everyone sighed and Hermione, Ron and Harry just looked confused.

Suddenly Harry paled "I just thought of something. We have to go see Hagrid now!"

"Why?" Hermione panted as we hurried to keep up with Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd" Harry reasoned as he ran. "That Hagrid's always wanted a dragon and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?"

"It does seem to fit like a puzzle doesn't it?" I mused as I flew beside Harry.

...What? I got tired of running! I'm not the most active person in the world.

"I mean how many travlers walk around with dragon eggs in their pockets?" Harry continued to rant.

"Not many." I admitted.

"Oh I wouldn't be too suprised if Erin carried around a random dragon egg in her pocket" Maddie mused.

"Good point" I nodded.

Erin rolled her eyes.

"Hagrid!" Harry called as we reached the game keepers hut.

"Oh 'ello there Harry. You have time for a cup of tea?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Harry said firmly "The stranger who sold you the egg. What did he look like?"

"I don't know." Hagrid seemed suspicious "Never took his cloak off."

"Suspicion alert number 1." I muttered.

"That's not unusual. You get alot of funny folk in the Hogs head" Hagrid protested "Matter o fact some strange woman who never revealed her face sweeped everyone in cards."

We all slowly turned to look at where Erin was grinning sheepishly.

"Well I guess now we know where she's getting all her money." I muttered.

"That's not where I get all my money." Erin protested.

"What did you talk to him about Hagrid?" Harry was asking.

"Let's see... eh... he asked me about bein a game keeper... bout what sort of creatures I look after... and I told 'em I'd always wanted a dragon...can't remember too well cause he kept buying me drinks..."

"Classic" Erin sighed "Classic extraction technique."

"You would know." I muttered.

"Did he seem interestied in Fluffy" Harry asked.

...woah what'd I miss

"Of course eh was. How often do yeh come across a three headed dog? I told em I said... the trick with any beast is teh know how to calm him. Take Fluffy. Play a bit of music and he'll fall straight eh sleep."

"Woopsie!" I said smirking.

Harry, Ron and Hermione charged away.

"Aw dang it I hate running" I muttered.

"You're lazy" Maddie commented.

"You are too!"

"Yeah I know."

* * *

We caught up to the others when McGonagal dropped her books and stared in shock. "How did you know."

"Psychic?" I asked joining Harry "What I miss?"

"Dumbledor will be back tommorow" McGonagal said shortly "Go outside and enjoy the sunshine."

"I hate the sunshine. It's too happy" I muttered.

"Dark much?" Erin asked.

"Snapes going through the trapdoor tonight." Harry concluded.

"Good after noon" Snape said from behind us with wicked timing. "What are you students doing inside on a fine day like this."

"The sun is too happy." I answered "And I'm ADD so I felt like walking around. How are you professor Snape?"

"Ms. Parker." Snape said in a way that said he didn't hate me. He walked away.

"Oh thank god!" Ron gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"Manipulation tactics and I'm in his house" I answered. "I'm gonna go scare random people. Everyones too happy."

"Wow Aimee"

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Aimee: Or die!_**

**_Erin: Or something less extreme!_**


	20. Chapter 20: The Art of Plagerizing

**_Okeydokey! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on reviewing if ya don't mind. The first book is getting closer to it's end! Just a few more chapters._**

**_Aimee: Ah at long last._**

**_Erin: We're one seventh of the way done._**

**_Maddie: Almost but not quite._**

**_Natalie: Just two to three more chapters_**

**_Abby: What and excellent time for those of you who have been too lazy to review... to REVIEW!_**

**_Brook: uhh... oh right! ENJOY!_**

"Honestly Aimee." Erin sighed. "You can't live without scaring them out of their wits even for a second?"

"Nope!" I cheerfully.

"They're taking forever." Maddie muttered. "I'm bored."

"We've only been here for 5 minutes Maddie" Erin pointed out.

"I'm bored" Maddie repeated.

We were just outside the thirs floor corridor... well, outside and above. We were on the celing as usual cause we're un origional like that. It was Erin and Maddie who were accompanying me to the climax of the first book... oh, and I was video taping it so that the others could see.

I wonder if that's considered plagerizing...

Oh well! Like I care.

"Hush!" I whispered. "I think I hear foot steps."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming... under the invisibility cloak so we couldn't see them. But due to Erin's deductive reasoning skills she was able to infer where they were.

"Hello my invisible companions." I dropped down. They didn't even jump this time... I don't think. I couldn't see them.

"Why am I not suprised?" Harry muttered.

"Don't know." Maddie shrugged.

"You just can't miss a chance to sneak up on us can you?" Hermione asked irritated.

"It was Aimee's idea." Erin sighed. "Come on."

"Be careful" Harry said. You guys are visable and we need music-"

Maddie began to sing "Think of me" from Phantom of the Opera as we entered and the dog fell straight asleep.

"Leave it to Maddie" I grinned. "Her singing is useful for once."

Maddie stopped "You don't think it's always useful-"

"Maddie!" we hissed as the dog began to twitch.

"Right" she began to sing again.

We moved the dog's paw and heaved the trap door open.

"I'll go first" Harry informed us all brave like "If anything happens to me-"

"Geronamo!" I called jumping into the hole. "WHEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee..........." I landed on the soft and completely safe devil's snare thing.

"Guess that means it's safe" Ron said slowly.

A few moments later we were all sitting in the devil's snare and it was beggining to try to strangle us.

"NOW WHAT DO WE DO!" Harry cried.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ron accused me.

"Since when did I put this here?" I asked irritated.

"You didn't but-"

"Exactly, now shut up!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to figure out how to kill it!" Hermione said frustrated.

I rolled my eyes "Maddie."

"Okey dokey!" she grinned and fire shot from her hands making the plant cringe away.

"Lucky we got out of that" Ron sighed as we moved on.

"What would you do with out us?" I grinned.

"Not almost die, that's what!"

"Oh get over yourself."

The next challenge was easy... since we weren't even doing anything. Harry got the flying key for us with the broom and we managed to get out without being mauled by demon keys.

Then came the chess game. Of course Erin, Maddie and I _could _have just flown over the chess pieces gaurding the opposite exit but that would've been incredibly anti climactic.

_"Haha! At last Harry Pot- Who are you?"_

_"Just a creepy sadistic girl. Hey look I have the sorcerers stone! By everyone!"_

...yeah, see what I mean?

What Erin could do was coach everyone. See even though Ron is a great cess player Erin is... well... _better. _Though she still made it possible for Ron to get knocked out... yippee.

...Look he _wanted _to be all heroic in our defence.

Finally was the logic puzzle with the deadly poisons. We knew the answer but decided to have Hermione get her spotlight moment.

"There's only enough in this one for one of us" Harry sighed.

Hermione swallowed "We'll go back then."

"I won't" I muttered. "Maddie and I can get through... Erin..."

"Yeah no problem. I'll go back with Hermione." Erin shrugged "But you better show me the taping."

"Taping?" Harry stared.

"Oh you didn't notice?" I grinned holding up my camera "In an act of simple, yet cheap skate plagerizing, I have been recording all of this and could probably make a fortune on ebay if I wanted to."

"What's eba-" Harry started.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes.

Harry then got through the black fire via potion, I got through via forcefield and Maddie got through via, fire control.

Of course when we got there it wasn't Snape standing there.

"Quirell!" Harry stared in disbelief.

"Ding ding ding!" I sang "Plot twist- plot twist- epic, epic plot twist."

Harry turned and glared "You knew-"

"You've got to stop doing that" I sighed "I know _everything. _You can't go into shock and go angry on me at every plot twist cause there'll be alot."

Quirell and Harry engaged in a long boring conversation about this epic plot twist and how it was him the whole time and he was never alone and how Snape was actually good yada yada yada."

Then of course we got to the incredibly interesting part of a voice coming from Quirells turban "Use the boy!"

"No not the voices!" I cried dramaticly.

Then "Let me speak to him face to face."

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough for this."

Quirell slowly unwrapped his turban to reveal the snake like face of voldemort.

"Now that is the worst case of multi personality disorder I have ever seen." Maddie commented.

"Yup."

Now why the Hell does Voldemort look like a snake in the first place. I mean it's not like he didn't look human before he was destroyed and I don't think killing Harry Potter makes you look like a snake... or did he get face plastic surgery... But he _can't _get that! He doesn't even have his own body! This makes no logical sense! I am so confused!

These are the things I contemplate in my spare time. I have no life!

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort hissed. He glanced at Maddie and I, then said "Kill the spares."

"That's copyrighted from the fourth book." Maddie muttered.

"Oh yeah it is" I nodded.

Quirel shot the avada ke dabra curse at us.

"Augh!" we flew up and plastered ourselves to the celing.

"What the Hell!" I growled down "What do you have against us, dang you!"

"Muggle borns." Voldemort hissed.

"Hey-...wait... how the heck did he know that?" I stared.

"Uh I guess the rumors reached Quirell" Maddie reasoned "Voldemort does hear everything Quirrell hears I suppose."

"Forget them" Voldemort seemed to have lost interest in us so he began demanding the stone from Harry and using little mind tricks. But naturally Harry was too smart to fall for them. Now if Voldemort had tried the "come to the dark side we have cookies" ploy I would've been sold.

...huh... and I wonder why I'm in Slytherin.

Then Quirrell lunged at Harry. It's a good thing Harry has the power of love on his side! Without it he would've died. Of course Quirell was trying to choke him instead of easily shooting him with the killing curse. What. An. Idiot.

If you can't tell, I enjoy pointing out flaws in the works of Great literature. Just look at Sleepy hollow. THE DUDE WILL SPEND FIVE PAGES DESCRIBING ONE FREAKIN ROOM!

...ok I'm getting off topic.

"Aimee! Maddie! Help!" Harry called while running from Quirrell.

"Ah, whatev. I'm bored." I tossed Maddie the camera "Keep filming."

"Oh yeah! Just let me be bored!" Maddie complained.

"Ok!" I said flying down an punching volde in the face... just for the sheer fun of it. I have a really sick sense of humor.

"AUGH! Kill _her! _Kill _her!" _Voledmort hissed.

"Hey no fair!" I darted away. "I'm not protected by love! Kill Harry Potter!"

"Thanks alot Aimee!"

"No problem."

Harry ran at Quirell and grabbed his face. It began to blister.

"That's gross." Maddie commented from above.

"No joke." I said flying around. The battle was near it's climax. Then...

I don't know. I was so engaged in the battle I ended up running into a wall and I blacked out...

How's that for anti climactic?

* * *

**_REVIEW! Please!_**

**_Erin: Wow and at the crucial moment you black out._**

**_Aimee: Shut up._**

**_Maddie: It was real funny._**

**_Aimee: Shut up!_**

**_Natalie: And fun to watch in slow motion._**

**_Aimee: DIE! (Begins chasing the three around the room.)_**

**_Abby: Hey guys I... what I miss._**

**_Absolutely nothing._**

**_Abby: Sigh... Review!_**

**_Brook: MAKEUP!_**

**_..._**


	21. Chapter 21:I Ran Out of Arts

**_So I believe this is the final chapter in book 1._**

**_Abby: So here's how this is going to work._**

**_Natalie: After the completion of book 1 the authoress takes a bit of a break to work on her other fics._**

**_Maddie: But just to make sure she doesn't forget this is what will happen._**

**_Erin: Exactly 2 weeks from now she will begin the next book._**

**_Aimee: So put it on your calendars if you're that obsessed. If not, come back two weeks from today._**

**_Brook: Happy Thanksgiving! _**

**_And as always..._**

**_All: REVIEW!_**

"Wow who would've though she'd be out so long?"

"She must've been _trying _to knock her self out."

"She looks half dead."

"Duh! She's unconcious!"

"If she doesn't wake up soon can I leave?"

"No Brook."

"Well at least you guys are trying to be conserned" I muttered opening my eyes.

My friends were all grinning over me: Erin, Maddie, Natalie, Abby... even Brook though she looked half dead as well... with boredom.

"How long was I out?" I asked sitting up. "What happened?"

"Well you ran head long into a wall while trying to dodge an avadakadabra curse. It was a good thing Dumbledor showed up when he did." Maddie grinned. "You were only out a day and a half."

"Fair enough." I sighed. "So Harry's still out then?"

Everyone nodded.

I laughed "He get's knocked out being all hero like and I get knocked running into a wall. How anti climactic."

Erin rolled your eyes "You always were so careless."

I stuck my tounge out at her.

"Only five guests at a time!" Madam Pomphrey rushed over and waved them away. "She needs to rest!"

"I'll go" Brook volenteered.

"I'm fine!" I protested. "Just a bump."

"It was a concusion" Madam Pomphrey said testily.

"Oh was it?" I grinned. "Sweet. Didn't you heal it though?"

"Yes but-"

"And there's really no threat on my brain or life?"

"No but-"

"Sounds like I'm good to go." I slipped out of the bed.

"Fine but if you begin to feel bad-"

"I'll come back I know." I rolled my eyes.

It's a good thing she turned away before I started to fall. Luckily Erin caught my and let me use her as a crutch as we walked out of the hospital wing.

"Headache?" Erin asked.

"Major one" I nodded.

"Here." she hit me in a few random places "Pressure points. How are you now?"

I stared. "It's gone... that's just creepy Erin."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

The last few weeks of school came and went faster than I thought possible. With no homework we actually had free time. When grades came out was a very exciting event.

"I have Os in everything" Hermione beamed.

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

"You haven't even gotten yours yet?" Ron pointed out.

"Heh, heh... right."

But as you my of guessed I got an O on everything. So did Erin and Natalie. Maddie got Os in everything but Potions and Herbology (Fire and plants don't mix) which she got E's in. Abby got all E's except and O in Charms and Herbology. Brook got... kind of bad grades, let's not go into it. Over all a good end to the year.

Malfoy kept asking me why I was in the hospital and where I was that night but I never answered him. I just gave a mysterious grin and skipped/ flew off.

The final feast came around and Slytherin was in the lead. Pansy was talking none stop, Flint kept on bragging and Malfoy too. The excitement I knew would wear off really fast... and I really couldn't care less. I was still glad about my grades (I cheated on all of them but still)

The house cup resulted the same way but Maddie and I recieved points (50 points each) as last minute points. It didn't really matter because we canceled eachother out but now I could brag so it was fine.

The next day we would leave and I was lounging in the great hall, injoying all the low spirits. Malfoy sat down by me.

"Damn Potter and his friends got the cup. We should've gotten it."

I shrugged "Malfoy... this may be hard for you to accept... but it's a gold cup... it's not that interesting."

"The house cup has-" he began.

"Been won by Slytherin a billion times get over your self" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I won't be seeing you till next year so." I held out a hand. "Nice meeting you, if I don't see you tommorow."

Malfoy nodded and shook my hand "Yeah, nice meeting you."

I grinned and stood "I'm gonna finish packing. Hopefully Pansy's asleep by now."

* * *

After all of our goodbyes the next day my friends and I all sat in our train car clustered around my video camera and watching the events under the trap door. We laughed about everyone trying to blame me about stuff and about Erin directing the whole chess game and voldemorts ilogically shake like head.

"That was great!" Natalie laughed when it ended.

"Ugh I can't wait for next year." Maddie groaned. "I feel like Harry... wanting Summer to end all ready."

"Yeah" Erin sighed. "We're Muggle borns but we seem to fit in more here." she cast me a glare. "Maybe even better if a certain someone could keep there mouth shut."

I shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Like I said, makes for an interesting year."

On that we could all agree on.

* * *

**End of Book 1!**

**_Here's a shout out to all my loyal readers!_**

**_daughter of dan_**

**_GinnyMastraniCullen_**

**_Pink Pigeon_**

**_AngelicSpice_**

**_Melora_**

**_angharad oxox_**

**_Kamey Rynn_**

**_XForgottenxMemoryX_**

**_Roxy43_**

**_hortus-Deliciarum_**

**_And all you other people too lazy to review! Love all of you._**

**_Aimee: Two weeks from now you'll see the next chapter!_**

**_Erin: Please review this story one last time, tell what you think of it as a whole._**

**_Natalie: And who is your favorite OC in this? We'd like to know who and why._**

**_Abby: Thanks everyone!_**

**_Brook: See you in two weeks!_**


End file.
